One mind, one heart
by White Hunter
Summary: A boy, name Daichi, was captured and turned into a Shikigami. Now he has to battle a dark force that threatening to destory his world with Riku and the others. can he do it?
1. The same no more

One mind, one heart

I do not own Onmyou Taisenki or Shikigami and Toujinshi but some of the people that I have made up are mine so read and review this story, if you think you're ready for it.

/9/

The same no more

A boy was riding on his mountain bike in the mountains of Japan. This boy's name was Daichi Yuma and he was thirteen years old with short black hair and brown eyes that show a lot of courage. He was wearing a black short sleeve shirt, blue sweatpants, and black and white runners. Around his neck was a small stone dagger that his father gave him twelfth birthday.

Daichi was a lone wolf with no friends to say the least for he had all he needed. A loving family that had been blessed with a new baby arriving soon in six weeks and he was excited about it. Daichi felt proud that he was going to be an older brother of his newly born younger brother or sister.

'_Imagine_' Daichi thought with a smile on his face. '_My family and I will have a new addition to our family and I'm going to be the best brother ever._'

Daichi stops his bike at the edge of a cliff that over looked the city of Tokyo. This was one of Daichi's favorite spots to clear his head if he was angry or when he wants to be along.

'_Once my brother or sister grows up a little I will show him this view_' thought Daichi as he looks over the land with a huge smile on his face.

Just than Daichi heard a twig snapped and he turns quickly to looks behind him. What Daichi saw were four black suited men that were walking towards him. Daichi dismounts his bike and puts his fists up in front of him for defense.

"Who are you guys!?" growled Daichi as he glares at the men who were coming closer to him. "What the hell do you want with me!?"

Just than Daichi was hit in the back of the head and that made him fall to the ground. Daichi felt himself going into unconsciousness but not before he heard the men speaking to each other.

"Let's take him back to the lab boys" one of the men said in a deep voice.

Finally Daichi lost himself to the darkness and he knew no more.

Scene change

Slowly Daichi opened his eyes but he had to shut them again for a light was shining in his eyes. The light dimmed a bit and finally he saw that he was in a dark room that was lit by an eerie green glow that came from large tanks. What Daichi also found out was that he couldn't move his arms or legs from the table that he was lying on.

"Don't bother struggling boy" said a voice from Daichi's left side.

Daichi slowly turns his head to the left and saw a man wearing a white lab coat. The man was wearing glasses and had black hair walking up to him.

"Where the heck am I?" Daichi asked with a glare on his face.

"First off my boy my name is Mr. Leo." The man said with a smirk on his face. "And you're here to be my next experiment for my research."

"What do you mean next experiment!?" growled Daichi as he struggles against his bonds.

"Well my boy" Mr. Leo said as he went over to a metal tray table and picks something up off it. "I have been studding something none of us men knew for centuries. There are these creatures that were born and created by god himself; they are called Shikigami my boy."

"Shikigami?" asked Daichi with a confused look on his face.

"Yes my boy" Mr. Leo said as he walks up to Daichi. "A Shikigami is a creature that was born from nature of the 24 seasons. The Shikigami can be of any form of animal with some human traits in them. And for that my boy I have collected the fur of one of those Shikigami without its Toujinshi knowing it."

"Toujinshi?" asked Daichi with even more confusion forming on his face.

"That's right" Mr. Leo said with a smirk. "It's a person who controls the Shikigami making it a mindless slave against its own will, and in this needle I have here…" he lifts it up to show Daichi. "…I have made the DNA of the fur into this liquid. And once I inject it into you're bloodstream than you will obey my every order. I will rule the world and defeat ever Toujinshi in the world and I will be considered as the most powerful person in the world!"

"Yeah right!" shouted Daichi in anger. "Like that will ever happen, keep dreaming dock. I will never ever be you're puppet in a million years and it will never work on me. And once my parents know what has happened they will send the police after you and put you in jail!"

"I'm afraid that you are wrong my boy. For you're parents were told by one of my men that you were dead." Mr. Leo said with a chuckle. "And I have to say that they were very depressed by the news. Now let us begin the tests now shall we."

Daichi's eyes grew wide as the needle came near his left arm. He struggled to get out of his bonds but it was no use and he soon felt the needle pinch into his skin. Daichi lets out a scream as he felt his skin starting the burn; it felt like his whole body was on fire. Daichi didn't know what was happening to him but he felt his bonds go tight underneath his arms and legs, even his cloths felt tight around him. His screaming turned into a blood-curdling roar and his vision went red. The bonds that were holding him snapped apart and his cloths tear apart as well. The table collapsed underneath Daichi as he started growing bigger and taller. Daichi felt his stomach tighten and muscles started to form on his arms.

Alarms were heard and people were shouting and scrambling every where. Daichi felt overwhelming anger flow through him as he saw all the people shooting at him with gun and that's when he snapped. He roared and started to punch at the walls and slashing at the equipment, he was also slashing at people who got in his way. Soon, as if someone had taken his place, Daichi fell into unconsciousness again and the last thing he heard was the roof breaking down on him.

Scene change

Slowly Daichi woke up with a moan and slowly opens his eyes. It was raining and thunder was raging above him. Daichi slowly sat up and looked around in confusion, what he saw was the broken down lab. Daichi stood up with wide eyes for what he saw was bodies of people that were lying dead in front of him.

"Did I do this?" he asked himself than looks down at his hands.

Instead of human hands he had huge paw hands with claws at the end of each of his fingers. Daichi looks behind him and saw a striped tail with a silver band at the end. Daichi looks down at himself and saw that he was wearing different cloths than before.

Daichi was wearing a black sleeveless armor with a silver collar around his neck along with his stone dagger. Some how the stone dagger necklace was still around his neck, on Daichi's wrists were leather bands that had greenstones on them. He was wearing light blue baggy pants that went down to his ankles with brown ankle bands holding the end of the pants close to his ankles. Around the pants was a green belt made of silk that was wrapped around his waist.

Daichi flexed his claw like hands a little than looks around for a near by river. He found one and slowly walks towards it than looks down at it. Daichi pulls back then looks down at his reflection again and saw how much he had changed.

His face was human but had a few cat traits to it with stripes that were black. His eyes were an emerald green that still showed his own courage. His hair was white with black streaks in it with the bangs hanging down his forehead, with the rest of his hair that was a total bed mess, and on top of his head were triangular cat like ears that twitched. Daichi sighed as he looks down at his body and saw that it was covered in white fur with black stripes all over.

"I can't believe how different I look" Daichi said in a quiet voice. "No one will recognize me anymore, not in this form, and I can't go back."

Daichi was deciding weather or not he should go into Tokyo and find shelter or stay here in the forest. Daichi sighed once again and soon started walking back to the city of Tokyo.

Scene change

The streets were quiet as Daichi walked them with his bare four toed paw feet that were hardly making any noise. Daichi walks towards a white house that was his home. Daichi walks towards the living room window and looks in to see his mother crying and his dad comforting her. Daichi's new ears twitched at what he was hearing from them.

"I can't believe that our son is dead" sobbed Daichi's mother in sadness. "Our only son is gone from us, forever."

"I know my dear" Daichi's father said in a quiet voice. "But remember we still have the child that you're going to give. I'm sure he would have wanted us to raise his brother or sister as best as we could."

Daichi smiles a sad smile as a stray tear ran down his face. "I'm sure you'll raise my brother or sister as best as you can mom and dad. Goodbye mom and dad, I hope you live a happy and health life."

Daichi felt his heart breaking and soon ran away from the home he once knew. Tears had flown into the wind and rain as he ran but he soon collapses on the ground in exhaustion. Daichi lays still on the ground while the cold rain poured down on him. Daichi was getting sleepy as his eyes started to droop until he heard footsteps coming towards him. The footsteps stopped right in front of him and slowly he looks up to see the face of a young twelve year old with brown hair and violet eyes looking down at him. But that was all he saw before he passed out into darkness again.

Scene change

"What's a stray Shikigami doing here?" a young female voice asked.

"I don't know but maybe he was abandoned by his Toujinshi." A young boy's voice said.

Daichi heard the voices going through his new ears.

"I don't care where he came from, or who he is" a rowdy voice said in anger. "All I know is that we shouldn't trust him, for he could be one of the enemies Earth-style Toujinshi."

"But Kogenta we couldn't just leave him out in that rain." A teenager's voice said to the other person.

Daichi moans and slowly opens his eyes to find a roof over his head. He was lying on a futon with a warm blanket over him and a soft pillow underneath his head. Daichi slowly sat up then looks around him and saw that he was in someone's house.

"Hey look he woke up!"

Daichi looks over at the person who was speaking and saw a small boy staring at him. The boy had light red hair and light brown eyes. He was wearing a red and yellow sleeveless, light blue shorts and around his right ankle was a golden ankle bracelet.

"Are you okay?" asked the young boy.

"Um…yeah I guess" with a surprised look on his face.

Wasn't this boy afraid of him? That was the only thought that went through his head before he took a look at the other two people.

There was a small girl with violet hair that was tied up by two ribbons making two ponytails with a light green hair bead. She had green eyes that show wisdom beyond her years. She was wearing priestess clothing with a golden belt around her waist.

The last one was the same boy that he saw before he blacked out. The boy was wearing a short sleeve jacket over a yellow shirt and long white pants.

Daichi looks around the room than back at the three people in front of him. "Where exactly am I any ways?"

"You're at my apartment" the boy with brown hair said. "My name is Riku and these two are my friends Nazuna and Souma."

"Nice to meet you" Daichi said as he pulls the blankets off himself. "Not to seem suspicion or any thing but I thought I heard another voice or it's probably just that my own mind going crazy on me now."

"Please excuse me for asking this but are you a stray Shikigami?" asked Nazuna with a look that made Daichi cringe under it.

"Um…Well…you might call me that" Daichi said with a nerves smile on his face.

"Liar!" the new voice surprised Daichi and made him toppled down onto his back.

Daichi was surprised as he blinks his emerald green eyes in confusion. "Who in the world said that?"

Daichi sat up again and soon came face to face with a cat that was almost like him. Daichi jumps back from the other cat with his fur frizzing on his tail.

"Who the hell are you?!" Daichi hissed in fright with his fangs bared.

"That's what I was going to ask you!" growled the ghost cat.

Slowly Daichi calmed downed as his tail drops down. "Look how about you tell me who you are once I tell you my name."

The cat crossed his arms over his chest. Daichi got a good look at the other look a like of him. This cat had the same white fur as he did but his stripes were blue while Daichi's were black. The cat was wearing gray armor with two shoulders pad armors on his shoulders, with one of them bearing a yin yang symbol. On the cat's hands were fingerless gauntlets with metal knuckle guards on it. The cat was wearing red pants with a rope coiled around his waist, brown sandals with metal ankle bands around the cat's ankles. The last thing that Daichi saw the cat wearing was a golden bell at the end of his tail.

Daichi also looked at the Cat's eyes and saw that the cat's eyes were a ruby red. The back of the cat's hair was brushed upwards with his bangs on ether side of his face with blue high lights in it.

Daichi took a deep breath and lets it out. "My name is Daichi Hoshi and I use to be human but…some crazy scientist captured me and gave me some kind of DNA of some kind of animal. He called it a Shikigami and he wanted to use me to control the world or something."

"That sounds far-fetch to me" Souma said as he looks closely at Daichi.

"Sounds like another lie to me" the cat said as he turns his head away from Daichi.

"It's the truth cat boy" Daichi said with a glare on his face. "And like it or not I'm stuck like this, in this stupid cat form!"

"I'm no Cat!" shouted the cat boy. "My names for you're information I am Kogenta-sama of the Byakko! And just to let you know you're also a Byakko Kid!"

"Byakko?" asked Daichi as he looks at Kogenta in surprise. "You mean the White tiger of the west?"

"Yeah, do you have a problem with that?" asked Kogenta in a dangers tone in his voice.

"Yes I do!" growled Daichi in anger. "It was because of you're kinds DNA that I'm like this. Now I can't live the life I want any more, it's entirely you Shikigami's fault!"

With that said Daichi ran right at Kogenta with his right hand balled into a fist and punched at the white tiger. Daichi was taken off guard as his fist went right through Kogenta and he fell down to the ground.

"Daichi!" yelled Riku and Souma as they saw Daichi fall to the ground.

"A Shikigami like you should that we don't fight unless the Toujinshi calls us forth." Kogenta said as he turns to look down at Daichi.

"Shut up" Daichi said as he slowly got up onto his hands and knees. "I'm not a Shikigami, nor a Byakko. I don't even know who I am any more!"

With out warning Daichi jumps to his feet and ran up to the Shoji door. He grabs it than throws it open hard than ran out side and down the street.

"Daichi!" called Riku as he ran outside and watched Daichi run down the street.

Daichi kept running while ignoring Riku's calls for him to come back. All Daichi knew was that he was different now and he can't go back to his family. Nor can he stay with people that are strangers to him, he was a monster now and nothing can change that.

To be continued


	2. Learning the ropes

One mind, one heart

Learning the ropes 

Daichi had returned to the forest and was now sitting on his favorite spot that over looked the town of Tokyo. Daichi fiddling with his stone dagger that hung around his neck as he was remembering his family, but mostly he was trying to remember what happened to him when he was in the lab.

'_What did I do in that lab?_' Daichi thought as he closed his eyes to think. '_The only thing I remember was pain, my vision going red, people shooting than nothing._'

Try as he might Daichi just couldn't remember but he had this sickening feeling that it was his fault that he killed those people. The wind blew through his fur and hair as he sat still for almost an hour. Daichi's ears twitched as he heard the sound of an eagle up above him and he looks up.

Daichi slowly opens his eyes as he felt the earth around him move. Daichi was almost sure that he can sense the nature around him. Just than Daichi heard a scream from the forest below him and without thinking he jumps off the ledge of the cliff down below to the forest floor.

Scene change

A girl with red hair and green eyes was on the ground. She was wearing a sleeveless green shirt, short cargo pants and sandals. Her name was Amber and she was eleven years old. She was on the ground because she had wondered to far away from her parents and now she was being attacked by a cougar, which was looking for its next meal.

The cougar had its claws out and without warning it lunges at Amber. Amber screams as she covers her face with her arms and waits for the pain to come.

But the cougar was suddenly tackled to the ground by a white streak. Amber opens her eyes and saw a humanoid tiger fighting the cougar.

Scene change

Daichi had landed on the ground with a light thud on his own two feet. Daichi ran towards the sound and saw a cougar leaping towards a young girl. Daichi leaps at the cougar and soon tackles it to the ground.

Daichi pins the cougar to the ground by its head. The cougar struggles against Daichi's amazing strength but it couldn't break free.

Daichi soon picks up the cougar and throws it into a truck of a tree. The cougar soon picks its self up and ran back in to the forest. Daichi looks over at the girl who was frozen in fear as she looks at him. Daichi nodded his head in approval and soon starts to walk away into the forest.

Scene change

Amber was so surprised that she didn't notice that the battle between the tiger and cougar had ended. She froze when she saw the tiger look at her then nod its head towards her. The tiger turns its back towards her and was about to walk away. Getting her act together Amber got up onto her own feet and ran towards the tiger.

Scene change

Before Daichi could go back into the woods he felt someone grab his right claw hand. Daichi looks to see who grabbed him and was surprised to see the little girl holding his giant claw hand in her own two little hands. Daichi had to admit that the girl has guts and smiles a normal human smile.

"Um…?" the girl said while not looking at Daichi's eyes "Thank you for…Um…saving me."

"You're welcome" Daichi said in a soft voice.

The girl looks up at Daichi with surprised look on her face but she soon blushed when she saw how beautiful Daichi's green eyes were. The girl quickly turns he gaze away from Daichi's face.

"My name I Amber by the way" the girl said in a quiet voice.

"Daichi" he said as he looks down at the girl. "Are you lost?"

Amber nodded her head yes as a small tear goes down her face. With his left hand Daichi wipes away the tear and soon lifts Amber's face up to his.

"Don't worry Amber" Daichi said with a reassuring smile. "You're parents will come and find you soon, that's a promise."

Amber gave a small smile than nodded her head slowly; just than Amber heard her mother calling her name along with her father.

"Mom, Dad I'm over here!" called Amber as she lets go of Daichi's hand.

Amber looks behind her as she saw Daichi walking back into the forest. But before he did he turns around to look at her.

"It's best that you keep this to yourself, okay Amber?" Daichi said as he smiles at her. "For, who would believe that you just met and talked to a monster tiger?"

"You're no monster at all" Amber said with a blush forming on her face once again. "Monsters eat people, but you're not like them. I hope I get to meet you again, Daichi-Sama!"

Daichi was surprised to hear that comment from Amber yet smiled in returned "Me too Amber, jaana."

With that said Daichi raced back into the woods, with the hopes of meeting Amber again going through his mind.

Scene change

Daichi had walked back to Tokyo to take a look around one last time. Daichi came to the place where the apartment, were all close together, just than Daichi heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Oh-no" Daichi said as he quickly looks around for a place to hide.

Daichi saw a bamboo forest to his left and quickly ran in there. He kept running until he came to a small shrine house that he stopped. Daichi was amazed that there was something like this that was just behind the apartments. He walks into the clearing and saw the view of the city in front of him.

"Now this is one place that I didn't know of" Daichi with surprised as he looks around.

"Daichi?" a voice said from behind him.

Daichi turns around quickly and saw Riku right behind him.

"R-Riku" Daichi stammered as he saw the boy.

Riku walks up to Daichi, who just stood there staring at him.

"I see you already found my grandfathers shrine" Riku said with a smile on his face.

"I didn't mean to." Daichi said as he rubs the back of his head "I only though that this was only a bamboo forest, who knew that this was a place where a shrine would hide."

"Oh really?" asked Kogenta as he appeared by Riku's side. "Then how come you just dived into this place while we were walking here?"

"I didn't know it was you guys" Daichi said as he glares at Kogenta.

"What are you doing back in Tokyo?" asked Riku.

"I just thought that I take a look around Tokyo one last time." Daichi said as he turns to look at the City.

"You mean you're not going to stay here?" asked Riku o

"No, I mean look at me Riku. Who would want a freak like me around them?"

"Daichi…" Riku started until Daichi was glaring at something over his shoulders.

Riku turns to see what Daichi was looking at and saw a human behind them. The human was an adult with black hair and dark brown eyes. He was wearing a dark trench coat over a sweatshirt, dark blue jeans and black boots. Right next to the man's side was a huge dog with black fur and red eyes. One thing stood out like a sore thumb on the dog was the huge fangs that stuck out from the top of its jaw.

"Who're you?" asked Daichi as he glares hard at the man as he stood up close to Riku's side.

"They call me John kid" the man said with a smirk. "And you must be the experiment from the lab that you destroyed, when you went into that bigger form of yours."

Daichi flinches back when he heard what the man said than started to growl "How did you know that you bastard; for I don't remember you being there when that scientist put that DNA in to me, or with those people shooting those bullets at me."

"One of the scientist's, that managed to survive you're attack, reported it to us." The man said in a cool voice as he looks strait at Daichi. "And now that we see each other face to face I can see that you are the perfect Shikigami that the professor had ever created."

"There were other's?" asked Daichi with a surprised look on his face as he looks at John.

"Yes there were" John said with a chuckle. "Some of them had became loyal to us human's, but some of them like yourself became out of control. So we had to put some of them out of their misery while some of them managed to escape us."

"What do you mean, 'out of their misery'?" asked Daichi as he felt himself growing tense at the answer that was about to come.

"You really want to know kid?" asked John with an even wider smirk on his face. "We killed them by using these beasts that we created from the DNA samples of animal's fur or blood. This dog here was created from a wolf's body with the fossilized sample of a Saber tooth tiger."

After hearing what this man, John, had said and soon started to feel his anger turn into rage; Daichi's fur started spiking up and his eyes became narrow.

"You…you, killed them" Daichi said in an angry voice as he flexes his claw hands. "You killed the innocent people that you transformed into the creatures that you want to control, how could you?"

"It's easy kid" John said with a wider smirk. "Those that ran away from us will get killed eventually."

The rage inside Daichi soon grows stronger and stronger as he bears his fangs "You…you…you BASTARD!"

Without warning Daichi ran towards the man in a blinding rage. The dog runs at his with a snarl and lunges at him. Daichi and the dog clash with one another with claws and teeth ripping each others flesh. Blood spilt on the ground as the two fought to the death.

Kogenta didn't know why this Daichi kid was so riled up about, but the look that the white tiger saw in the other tiger's eyes had the look of one who had been transformed into the giant gods that the Shikigami transformed into. Daichi's rage was over whelming that Riku felt afraid of going near Daichi.

Daichi soon pins the monster dog to the ground as he lifts his right claw hand up in the air. "This ends here and now".

Suddenly a chain wraps around his neck very tightly and without warning he was pulled to the ground by the chain. Daichi glares at the person who was on the other end of the chain and saw John smirking at him.

"I can't let you kill my precious pet little boy" John said with a chuckle. "After all he still needs to feed on you're flesh."

The dog was over Daichi's body as it licks its lips in hunger. Daichi felt his vision going blurry but he knew that he can't give up, not when his life is on the line. With his trembling right hand Daichi rips his stone dagger necklace off his neck.

'_I only have one chance at this_' Daichi said in his head as he looks at the dog that was over him.

Everything seemed to have gone into slow motion as the dog lunges to kill him. Daichi quickly slams his stone dagger into the dog's chest, what happened next really surprised everyone. The stone daggers blade had grown longer and had gone strait through the dog's chest all the way out of its back. Everything became still after a moment before the blade of the dagger shrank back to normal size and the dog lied dead on top of Daichi.

Daichi was dazed for a moment before he was jolted back to reality as the chain tightened around his neck. Daichi gasps for breath as he struggled against the chain that was binding him.

"You may have killed my dog, but I will make you suffocate by tightening the chain that's around you're neck." John said as he pulls hard on the chain.

Daichi felt his vision going as he was about to head towards the world of darkness. Suddenly the chain loosened and Daichi began to breathe normally again. Daichi coughs as he try's to catch his breath again and slowly moves over on his side. What his saw in front of him was none other than Kogenta with a sword in his hands.

"K-Kogenta?" gasps Daichi as he tried to get the air back into his lugs.

"If you said that this kid was human once, then shouldn't you pick on someone your own size, old man?" growled Kogenta with his sword out in front of him.

"Hump I know better then to fight against a Shikigami" John said as he lifts a card up in front of him. "But I will return for the boy next time, when I have the chance."

Without warning the man threw the card onto the ground and smoke suddenly appeared. Daichi covers his eyes in the folds of his arms. Soon the smoke disappears and John was so where to be seen. Daichi slowly lifts his head up and saw no sign of John any where.

Slowly Daichi started getting up from the ground with his stone dagger in his right hand. Daichi looks at Kogenta who had turned to look at him with his red ruby eyes. Daichi nods his head than looks back at Riku and saw just how scared the boy was in front of him.

'_I shouldn't blame him_' Daichi thought as he looks away from Riku. '_After all I did get him scared by fighting that dog; I guess that makes me a monster now._'

Suddenly he felt his mind getting fuzzy and the world started to spin around him. Daichi collapses to the ground on his hands and knees. '_What's…happening to me?_'

Before his world turned black he felt himself being lifted up onto someone's back and after that no more.

Scene change

Daichi groans in his sleep as he started to come to. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw that he was in a room with a lamp hanging down from the ceiling. '_Am I at Riku's house again?_' that was the only thought that came into Daichi's head.

Daichi slowly sat up than winches as he felt pain from his whole entire body. Daichi flops back down with a hiss as he waits for the pain to subside.

"So you're awake already huh?" a voice asked from the right side of Daichi.

Daichi turns his head and saw Kogenta sitting against the wall with his eyes closed.

"How long was I a sleep?" asked Daichi as he glares at Kogenta.

"You slept all through the night while Nazuna patched you up." Kogenta said as he stood up and walks towards the door that led to the outside of a balcony. "You had a huge cut on the left side of your waist. And just be glad that you're a Shikigami or else you would have died from that wound."

"What do you mean by that?" asked Daichi as he slowly sat up but felt less pain from before.

"A Shikigami is a deity that is immortal, so that wound is nothing to us." Kogenta said as he turns around and stares at Daichi for a moment. "If you were human then you would have died from the lost of so much blood."

"I see." Daichi said as he looks away from the white tiger "Although I don't know weather to be thankful for this change or not."

Just than Daichi and Kogenta heard a knock on the door and in came Riku. "How are you feeling to day Daichi?"

"Okay…I guess" Daichi said as he shrugs his shoulders.

"That's good" Riku said as he came up and sat near the side of Daichi's bed.

"Riku" Daichi said with a worried look on his face. "I'm sorry for scaring you when I was fighting that monster dog, I just got…angry when I heard what that man said. You probably don't want to be near me after that, huh?"

"Daichi" Riku said with a small smile. "I'm not scared of you, because I know that you wouldn't hurt people that you see as your friend."

Daichi looks at Riku with a surprised look on his face. Riku would still stay with him even after what he did.

"Souma, Nazuna and I were really worried that you might not make it." Riku continued as he averts his eyes from Daichi's. "But I'm glad that that you made it through the night."

"Of course he would make it through the night Riku" Kogenta said as he leans against the wall of the bed room. "Even with him moving around and making noises in his sleep."

Daichi glares at Kogenta with a blood vessel appearing on his forehead. "How would you know? After all you couldn't have been with me the whole night."

"Kogenta was also worried about you Daichi" Riku said.

Daichi looks at Riku with a confused look on his face. "What do you mean by that Riku?"

"Kogenta had been watching over you when you were hurt." Riku said as he looks at Daichi.

Daichi look of confusion turned into surprise-mint as he looks at Kogenta for a moment. Daichi sighed with as he rubs this temple then made a decision than looks at Kogenta again.

"Listen Kogenta first off, I want to say sorry for how the way I acted towards. 2) I thank you for saving my life when I was near my death. And 3)…"

"You want me to train you on how to fight, right?" asked Kogenta as he finished what Daichi was about to say.

Daichi was surprised but nodded his head yes.

"Then I'll train you" Kogenta said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But the way you have to fight is up to you, and also when I'm training you, you call me Kogenta-Sama, understand?"

Daichi had a surprised look on his face but he shook it off and became serious. "Yes, Kogenta-Sama, I understand."

"Good" Kogenta with a nod of his head "We'll begin you're training tomorrow, after you healed up."

With that said and done with Kogenta left the room. Daichi looks at Riku with a dazed look on his face in wonder on how that happened so fast. The only response got from Riku was a smile and a shrug.

To be continued


	3. Saving Amber, Journeying in to Fukumaden

One mind, one heart

Saving Amber, journeying in to Fukumaden

Daichi was back at the shrine with Riku and Kogenta. He was looking for his stone dagger that he had dropped last time he was here after the battle with the dog. That body had some how disappeared over night.

"Tell me again why we're looking for some stupid piece of stone?" asked Kogenta as he looks over at Daichi who was on his hands and knees.

"I told you before and I'll say it again" Daichi said with a sigh as he stood up on to his feet. "My father gave me that dagger for a special gift that he gave me for my birthday, and it's the only thing that lets me remember my family. But what I don't get is how it changed into that sword when I stabbed it into that monster dog."

"Whatever kid" Kogenta said with his hands on his hips. "I still say that it's nothing but a stupid rock and that we're wasting our time searching for it."

That got Daichi anger and was soon face to face with the white tiger.

"Alright then mister superior answer me this question, how would you feel if I take that sword of yours and have it as my own?"

"You wouldn't dare?!" shouted Kogenta as he touched his nose against Daichi as he glares at the boy.

"I can and I…" "I found it!" called Riku as he held up the stone dagger.

The two tigers broke away from each other with a huff. Daichi walks up to Riku with a smile as he took the stone dagger from Riku while being careful not to prick him with his claws.

"Thanks Riku" Daichi said as he ties the dagger necklace around his neck again.

"Now that we found Daichi's stupid rock"-Daichi glares at the white tiger again-"We can get back to training."

"Aye, aye captain" Daichi said in a dull sarcastic voice as he salutes.

Just then Daichi's ears twitched as he heard a scream some where near by, with feet running towards them.

"Someone is coming" Daichi said as he looks towards the entrants of the shrine.

The foot steps got louder as the person got closer. Daichi stood ready to fight but his look turned into surprise as the person that came out in front of them was none other then Amber. Amber stopped as she saw people in front of her but quickly ran over to Daichi and threw her arms around his waist.

Daichi sensed her fear and sadness as she clung to him.

"Amber, what's wrong?" he asked as he looks down at her and strokes her head.

Amber looks up to him with tears flowing down from her eyes. "Some men are chasing me!" she cried as she hid behind him.

"What?" asked Daichi before looking back at the entrants than soon got into defense as he saw the same men that had captured him four days ago. "You guy's again, what do you want?!"

"Ah experiment 275." one of the men said as he saw Daichi "The one that transformed into a Daikojin and killed many people that day."

When hearing what the man said he froze with shock and fear. The sick feeling of what he did came into his stomach. No matter how hard he denied it in his head, his heart knew that it was true.

"Now if you would so kindly give us that child that is behind you?" asked the man as he points to Amber who was hiding behind Daichi.

Daichi keeps Amber behind him as he glares at the men. "And what will you do to her if I do give her to you?" he asked as he was getting ready to pounce on the men and rip them apart.

"We're going to make her into a stronger Shikigami than all the other's put together." The second man said as he walks towards them "Along with your other little friend that's with the other tiger."

When Kogenta heard what the men were about to do to his Toujinshi he quickly stood in front of Riku and growled. Daichi felt the same rage spread through him again as he saw how close these men were come near them.

"You take people and children away from their home's and families and change them into freaks?" asked Daichi as his eyes flashed red with anger. "You people sicken me, and there's no way I'm giving Amber to you, no way in HELL!"

Without warning Daichi balls his left paw hand into a fist and pulls it back Daichi then slams his fist into the ground "Sure-kill, Earth Claw Attack!"

The ground shook for a few moments before needle like stones started bursting out of the ground. The stone needles pierced the two men in the skin. Soon the men had to escape the stone needles before they wind up dead.

Daichi was breathing hard but soon calms down as he saw that the men were gone and sighs with relief. Daichi was taken off guard when he felt Amber wrap her arms around his neck. Daichi smiles as he looks at her over his shoulders.

"Everything is alright now Amber" Daichi said with a smile, as he touches the girl's small arm. "Don't worry."

"Hey" Kogenta said as he walks up to Daichi and Amber. "Do you know her or something?"

"Yeah I do" Daichi said as he looks up at Kogenta. "I found her in the forest where she was almost attacked by a cougar. Now that those men are gone I have to get her back to her parents now and…"

"No!" shouted Amber as her grip tightened around Daichi's neck.

Daichi was surprised and confused at how Amber had reacted to what he just said about, 'getting her back to her parents'.

"Don't send me back to my parents, please?!" begged Amber as she started sobbing.

"Why, what's wrong?" asked Daichi in a calm voice as he took Amber's arms off his neck and turns to look at her.

"I don't want to go back to them." Amber sniffed as she looks up at Daichi. "For you see, they were the one's that ordered those men to take me away."

"What?!" asked Daichi in disbelief, and anger.

"Please don't send me back there, please?" asked Amber again as tears flowed down her face.

Daichi wipes the tears off of Amber's face and soon pulls her into his arms. "Don't worry I won't, that's a promise."

"Don't make promises you can't keep" Kogenta said as he waved a finger at Daichi.

A blood vain appeared on top of Daichi's head and he quickly jumps up onto his feet.

"When I make a promise, I keep a promise, is that good enough for you?!" Daichi yelled as his eye narrowed into slits and his fur started spiking up.

"Oh, really" Kogenta said in a dull voice, as he look at Daichi with a bored look on his face.

Before a fight could break out Amber got in between Daichi and Kogenta "No fighting, please!?" cried Amber as she looks at the two tiger boys.

"Sorry Amber, but this between me and smart-mouth here" Daichi said as he lightly pushes Amber aside.

Amber had a worried look on her face as she watches the two tiger's glare at one another. Riku puts his right hand on her shoulder and that made Amber look at him.

"Don't, worry Kogenta maybe tough but he won't hurt Daichi too much." Riku said with encouragement in his voice to reassure Amber that everything is going to be okay.

Daichi growls at Kogenta as he cracks his knuckles and flexes his claws. Kogenta got in fighting position as he saw the determent look on Daichi's face.

"Looks like we're finally getting some training down" Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"Let's do this!" shouted Daichi as he runs at Kogenta.

Daichi brings his right claw hand back, and slashed out at Kogenta. Kogenta countered it with his own right claw hand. Daichi and Kogenta countered each other's claws with every slash they tried to get at one another.

Daichi jumps back to get more distance from Kogenta and soon jumps into the air. Daichi pulls his left fist back then soon rockets down towards Kogenta, with his fist glowing in a dark blue light.

Kogenta jumps out of the way with Daichi's fist colliding into the ground. Daichi's fist breaks the dirt with small cracks appearing under his fist. Daichi pulls his fist out of the ground and soon stood up with no pain showing on his face.

Kogenta was ten meters away from Daichi. Kogenta and Daichi glared at one another, than the two of them ran at each other with their right and left fist pulled back. Amber covered her eyes, for she couldn't bear to see what would happen next.

The two fists collided with Daichi and Kogenta hitting each other on the cheeks. Daichi and Kogenta pulled back from one another with Daichi stumbling backwards.

"What's this? Are you finished already kid?" asked Kogenta in a disbelief tone.

Daichi's tail helps balance him by pushing off the ground and organize his footing again. "What are you saying?" questioned Daichi with a glare "This fighting has only just begun!"

With that said Daichi and Kogenta continued to fight one another until the sun started going down.

Scene change

The sunset was disappearing over the horizon where Kogenta and Daichi were still standing. The two of them had bruises all over their bodies. Daichi was panting long and hard as he glares at Kogenta, he took a step forward and that made him crumble to the ground in pain on one knee.

Amber gasped on the side lines and soon ran over to him to see if he was okay.

"Daichi" Amber said in a quiet voice as she touches his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Daichi looks over at her and nodded his head yes. "These wounds are nothing."

Kogenta walks up to him with a smirk on his face. "I have to hand it to you kid, you sure know how to make a guy run for his money. The way you fight was a little stiff though."

Daichi looks up at Kogenta with a confused look on his face. "Well to tell you the truth, I never really fought before, except with the bullies at my school. Even when I fight them I still lose."

"Than you need to know how to fight" Kogenta said as he crosses his arms. "For in a Shikigami battle you can't lose to the enemy that you're fighting. When your life is on the line you have to fight until the very end."

Daichi nodded his head in understanding to Kogenta's words, for he knew that if he loses then that would mean he'll lose his life.

Scene change

Daichi was sitting in his room that night while thinking about what he had gotten himself into.

'_Ever since that doctor put that DNA sample of the tiger in me, I started to become more different then I ever was before._' He thought as he closed his eyes and leans against the wall of his bed room. '_But now I know the truth on what I did to those people at the lab. I _was_ the one who killed them, but I only did it in my-what was it that guy said again, Daikojin, yeah that's what it was called-and now I have to learn how to fight to protect myself from people that try to hurt me, and Riku and Amber for that matter. I just wish I knew why I was captured and change into a Shikigami._'

With that thought in mind he started to doze off into his dream world, with the nightmare of what he did at the lab running though his mind.

Scene change

Daichi woke up that morning with the smell of breakfast in the air, and walks down stairs. He saw Riku, Nazuna, Souma, and Amber sitting at a small table while eating breakfast.

Daichi took a seat down by Amber's side and soon go his portion of the food. He soon started eating his food but would sometimes look at the group around him.

"So what are you guys doing today?" he asked as he swallowed his food.

"Well, Nazuna is temporally heading back to Kyoto" Riku said as he answers Daichi's question. "And I have to go to school today, do you think you could watch Amber and Souma?"

"Souma isn't going to be a problem, and neither will Amber, right?"

"Right" Amber said with a smile on her face.

Daichi looks over at Souma and shook his head as he saw that the boy wasn't holding his chopsticks right. Daichi's ears flicked when he heard Nazuna say that Riku was spoiling the boy.

"This is quite a little family we got here" Daichi thought out loud to himself.

"What's this?" a voice said from above Daichi and the gang.

Daichi looks up and saw Kogenta flouting along with two other Shikigami. One of the Shikigami was a rabbit wearing priestess clothing. The other was a falcon wearing a yellow pant's, a white and orange shirt with an orange scarf around his neck, along with a blue vest over the white shirt.

"It looks like their getting along, like a chummy family" Kogenta said a he looks at the group of people at the table.

"I wouldn't say 'chummy' just yet" the Falcon said as he glares at Kogenta.

Kogenta snaps his head towards the Falcon with a glare, as a blood-vessel appeared on the side of his head.

"Come, come" the rabbit said between the two. "We're all comrades here right?"

The two only huffed as they turned their heads away from each other. Daichi held back a laugh as he saw just how childish it was to see two Shikigami bicker at one another.

After everyone had finished their breakfast Nazuna and Riku started to get ready. Daichi walks outside first and took a breath of fresh air.

"Ah! What a glorious day." He said with a smirk on his face as his tail flicked once.

"Well Riku" Nazuna said as she looks at the group. "I take my temporary leave."

"Take care" Daichi said with a wave.

"Wait" Riku said as he slips his shoe on. "The train station is right near my school, I'll walk you there."

Riku then turns to Daichi, Amber, and Souma. "Okay, Daichi, you and Souma watch the house."

"Sure thing" Daichi said with a nod of his head.

"Make sure you do a good job studying." Souma said as he bid farewell to Riku.

Daichi looks down at Amber with a confused look. "I have a question Amber, do you have school?"

"No" Amber said with a shake of her head. "My parents would always home school me."

"Huh?" Daichi said with an even more confused look on his face.

'_Now that I think about it, my family had also home schooled me as well. Just what in the world is going on here?_'

"Now that I think about" Nazuna said as she looks around the yard. "When I first came here I slightly felt if…This house had a powerful concealing barrier."

Daichi looks at Nazuna for a moment then looks around the house as well. Now that Nazuna mentioned it he too felt a strange power coming from around the house. This power really made his fur stand on end.

"Really?" asked Riku as he looks at Nazuna.

"Yes, But just who…!? It couldn't be, a Chi-Ryuu member wouldn't be capable of a feat like this." Nazuna said as she had a confused look on her face.

Nazuna turns to Souma, who glares at her.

"Listen, no Chi-Ryuu must, never be allowed to enter the Fukumaden." She said as she glares at the red head boy.

"You are so annoying!" growled Souma as he glares at Nazuna. "I already told you that I've entered it already! It's obvious that I would be much more useful than you!"

"Yes, yes" Nazuna said as she started to walk away. "I take my leave then."

"Well…we're off." Riku said as he looks at the others with a smile.

"See you" Daichi said then looks over at Souma.

"How dare you mock me!" growled Souma in anger "Just you wait!"

"C'mon Souma" Daichi said with a frown. "Don't let what she said get to you."

"I would be angry too if I was him." Amber said as she looks up at Daichi. "But I have a question, what's a 'Fukumaden'?"

"Beats me" Daichi said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The Fukumaden is a place where demons live." Souma said as he answered Amber's question. "It's also where it holds the Toujin stone."

"Toujin stone?" asked Daichi as he looks at Souma with a confused look on his face.

"It's a very powerful stone that powers up Shikigami." Souma said as he answered Daichi's.

Daichi thought of what a Toujin stone would look like, but couldn't think of it _would_ look like. Daichi shrugged it off and walks back inside the house, along with Amber and Souma.

Daichi took a set in the corner of the room as Souma started tutoring Amber.

"I'm impressed Souma." Daichi said with as he watched the two kids studied on some math work. "You could actually be a teacher when you grow up."

"I'll think about that" Souma said with a smile on his face.

"And not to seem rude or anything, but aren't you suppose to go to school as well?" asked Daichi as he scratches the back of his head.

"Already graduated" Souma said as he took out a card and past it over to Daichi.

Daichi took the card and looks at it. Without warning Daichi did an anime faint as he saw what the card was, and quickly sat up again. "You actually graduated from collage!?"

"Riku was also surprised when he saw that as well." Souma said with a smirk on his face.

Daichi blinks his eyes but soon smirk back at Souma. "Will wonders never cease."

"Daichi-San you are really funny." Laughed Amber as she saw what happened to the tiger boy.

Soon the little group started to laugh without knowing why.

Chi-Ryuu headquarters

In a dark a figure sat alone. No one can tell what the figure looked liked in the dark. A door opened as the person stepped into the room. The dark figure stood up and turned to the person.

"What do you want?!" the dark figure asked as he glares at the person.

"I need you're assistants in finding the Toujin stone." A female voice said from the door way.

The figure's eyes flashed red for a moment in the dark. "What about my teacher, Rangetsu?" he asked in a low voice.

"It will take time for Rangetsu to heal." The female replied to the figures question.

"I see" the dark figure said with a sigh.

"Please Taichi? We need your power on this mission." The female said.

"Very well." The Dark figure, now known as Taichi, said. "If you need my power this badly then I shall assisted you."

Riku's house

Daichi was sitting outside on the porch as he looks at the sunlit sky. Amber was resting against him as she slept.

'_I don't understand._' He thought as he puts one arm around Amber. '_Why would Amber's family want to give her to people that want to changer into one of the Shikigami? And that comes to another question that's passing through my head, did my parents sent those men after me as well?_'

"Hey! Daichi." A voice said from behind him.

Daichi shook himself out of his thoughts, and looks to see Souma and Riku standing before him.

"Hey guy's, what's up?" he asked as he looks at the people he started to grow to like.

"We're going to the Fukumaden, and we were wondering if you want to come with us." Souma said as he held up a bored of some kind, and a small white stone that looked like a crescent moon.

"Sure." Daichi said with a nod of his head. "But let me take Amber up to bed before we go."

"Okay" Riku said with a nod of his head.

Daichi gathers Amber up in his arms and took her to her bed room. Daichi places Amber on the futon with the blanket over her body.

"See you soon, Amber." He said as he pats her head with claw hand gently.

Daichi stood up and walks to the door. He was about to turn off the light when he heard Amber's voice.

"See you soon, Daichi-nii-chan." Amber said in her sleep as she turns over on her bed.

Daichi smiles as he turns off the light and lightly shuts the Shoji door behind him. Daichi meets up with Riku and Souma in the front yard.

"What took ya?" asked Kogenta with a glare at Daichi.

"I just had to take Amber to bed." Daichi said in a growl, then huffs. "Now come on, we're wasting time."

With that said Daichi started forward with Riku and Souma following right behind him. Daichi lets Riku take the lead, for he knew where they had to go. Along the way Souma started talking to Daichi.

"Daichi, do you have any parents?" he asked the tiger boy.

"Yeah" Daichi said with a small smile on his face. "But I can't go back to them now, not like this but also…I can't go back to them because they think I'm dead."

"Sorry" Souma said in a sympathetic voice.

Daichi shook his head at Souma. "It okay, you were just asking. Besides I have you guys now, and that kind of makes me feel a little better. Because, to tell you the truth, I never really made any friends; I was completely alone my whole life. Even though my parents were always there for me they could never really fill the void in my heart."

"But you have us now" Souma said with a smile. "So you're not alone any more."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Daichi said with a smile of his own.

They soon came to the shrine. Daichi pauses for a moment as he looks around the area. When he was sure that no was around he followed Riku and Souma in to the shrine.

"It was like this." Riku said as he places the stone on the ground "Now all we do is wait; some how it's related to the wax and wan of the moon."

"What is that stone any ways?" asked Daichi as he sat down on the ground near Souma and Riku.

"It's called the Crescent moon jewel." Riku said as he answers Daichi's question. "It lets us travel to the Fukumaden."

"I see" Daichi said with a nod of his head. "And as you said before, we wait."

"Hey Riku" Souma said in a small voice. "Do you doubt me like that girl, Nazuna, does? Like, do you think that I'm a Chi-Ryuu spy?"

"Not at all" Riku said with a smile on his face.

"But what if I was!?" Souma said as he looks at Riku. "You can never tell when people's feelings change. Like my brother for instants, he didn't use to be that way, but right no…."

"Big brother…" Riku said in a quiet voice.

"You can never tell when a person's heart will go bad." Souma said as he looks down at the ground. "A person's heart…"

Daichi puts his claw hand on Souma's shoulder for reassures.

Riku looks at the ground for a moment before looking over at Souma. "Souma-Kun actually, in Kyoto, with your big brother…"

But before he could finish a bright glow emanated from the jewel. Daichi looks down at the floor as he saw that they were in a blue light. Souma looks over at Riku as he heard what he said.

"Um…nothing" Riku said as he looks at the ground. "I'm sorry."

Daichi and Souma looked at Riku with a confused look on their faces. Suddenly Daichi felt something pass through his body as they were engulfed in the blue light.

Daichi soon saw that they were on some kind of elevator with shoji flying around every where.

"Is this the Fukumaden?" he asked as he looks left to right.

"Not quite" Riku said as he answered Daichi's question.

"Any Toujinshi or Shikigami would know that." Kogenta said as he appeared at Riku's side.

Daichi glares at the white tiger. "If you have forgotten, Kogenta-_Sama_, I'm not human any more and I do not accept myself as one of you Shikigami ether!"

"Temperamental aren't we?" The falcon boy said as he appeared next to Souma's side.

Daichi looks at the falcon with a curious look on his face. "And…you are?"

"Fusanoshin" the falcon said. "I'm Souma's partner Shikigami."

"Pleasure" Daichi said with a dull look on his face. "And just to let you know, I'm not temperamental."

"Whatever kid" Kogenta said with a wave of his paw. "Just try not to get lost in the Fukumaden, okay?"

Daichi hissed at Kogenta before huffing as he snaps his head away from the tiger. They soon came to one of shoji that opened before them. Riku jumps through first with Souma right behind him, and Daichi bringing up the rear.

They soon came to a place where the ground was literally made of metal. Daichi taps his right paw foot on the ground in confusion.

"Never seen ground like this before." He said as he raised his eyebrow.

"The Fukumaden is a lot different than earth." Souma said as he saw the confused look on Daichi's face.

"I see" Daichi said as he as he scratches the back of his head. "At least, I think I do."

"Stupid" Kogenta said with a smirk.

"Shut up, Kogenta!" shouted Daichi as his tail frizzed in anger.

"Ready to go look for the Toujin stone?" asked Riku as he held the bored in his hands.

"Yeah but, how are we going to find them?" asked Daichi as his tail twitched in anger.

"We use this Onmyou Divination bored." Riku said as he shows Daichi the bored in his hands "It show's use where the Toujin stones are."

"Sort of like a compass, right?" Daichi said as he looks at the bored.

"Right" Riku said with a nod of his head.

"Alright lets go" Daichi said as he started walking ahead.

Riku and Souma ran to catch up with him. Daichi looks around at the scene of the field. "It looks like this place is made of metal."

"It must be a metal field." Souma said as he looks around at the field as well. "This is my first time coming here."

"Really?" asked Riku as he looks over at Souma. "Last time me and Nazuna came here it was a swamp field."

"I'm guessing that this Fukumaden place has lots of different types of fields, right Souma?" asked Daichi as he looks down at the boy that was at his side.

"Yeah" Souma said with a nod of his head.

"So Riku, what does our trusty compass say on where we should go?" asked Daichi as he looks at the Onmyouji bored in Riku's hands.

Daichi saw the tiles at the bottom of the circle move, with the slit pointing to the right.

"Looks like the Onmyou Divination bored, is pointing that way." Riku said as he looks to where the compass was pointing.

"What Riku, you can read where the Onmyou Divination bored points to?" asked Souma as he was amazed at how Riku can read it.

Riku looks over at Souma and scratches the back of his head. "Well I learned how to after I watched how Nazuna used it."

"Wow" Daichi said in amazement. "Maybe I can get her to teach me how to use one of these things."

"The Onmyou Divination bored can't really be used by ordinary people, only the head of the Ten-Ryuu only." Souma said as he told Daichi about it.

"Oh" Daichi said as a sweat drop appeared on the side of his head.

"Really?" asked Riku then shrugs his shoulders. "Oh well, let's go look for the Toujin stone."

"Hey Riku" Souma said as Riku turns to look at him. "You were saying something about Kyoto earlier?"

Riku flinched at Souma's question. "Uh…yeah, what was it again?" he said with a nerves smile before turning his back at Daichi and Souma.

Daichi blinks his eyes then looks at Souma. "I wonder what he was going to say to you."

Souma shrugs his shoulder in an I-don't-know way. The two of them soon walk after Riku. Daichi suddenly felt his tail twitch once in a while, and he looks at it in anger. He suddenly grabs it in his right claw hand and glares at it.

"Stupid tail" he mumbles as he watches it struggle in his grip, as if it were a snake.

Just then he felt a chill go up and down his back. Daichi let's go of his tail as he shook his body.

'_What the hell was that?_' he thought as he blinks his eyes several times.

Just then he saw a shrine gate standing before them. But that wasn't what caught Daichi was two women standing at a base of a bolder. The other two figure he saw were a Jellyfish woman and, to his surprise, a tiger man.

The tiger was a lot bigger then a human. The tiger's fur was a grayish blue with white under his muzzle and arms. The stripes of the tiger's fur were a crimson red, as if blood was smeared into the fur. His eyes were a bright gold with tints of brown in it. Unlike Daichi's ears the tiger's ears were round like a normal tigers would. The tiger was bare-chested with only a black pendent around his neck. His lower arms were wrapped with three leather belts, on his claw hands were two knuckle guards. He was wearing baggy blue jeans and his paw feet were bare.

"Some one's there" Riku said as he saw the people as well.

"Chi-Ryuu!" shouted Daichi as he saw the black and red patterns on the people's vests.

"Ten-Ryuu!" shouted the blue tiger as he glares at Daichi and the group.

"Souma!" a woman with dark blue hair said as she saw the younger Toujinshi.

"Mizuki!" shouted Souma as he recognizes the woman.

"You!" a woman with blonde hair said as she saw Riku.

"You!" shouted Riku as he saw the woman.

Without warning the blue tiger jumped towards Daichi. Daichi quickly jumps out of the way from the tiger; soon the two of them were circling each other.

"My I ask who you are?" asked Daichi as he growls at the tiger.

"I'm experiment 23, but my real name is Taichi." The blue tiger said with a growl of his own.

"You were human once too huh?" asked Daichi as he raised an eyebrow. "Did you get captured and turned in a freak as well?"

"Actually young one, I made the decision myself." Taichi said with a smirk on his face. "It is because I wanted to be stronger, and I have a strong teacher to prove it. Now it's time that I tested my skills out on you!"

Without warning Taichi slashes his right claw had at Daichi, but Daichi quickly jumps away from him. He couldn't believe what he just heard. This Taichi guy had chose to become a freak out of power. That sickened Daichi as he lands back into his group with a growl.

"Then I'll stop you!" growled Daichi as he bares his fangs.

"Shikigami!" shouted both the girl and Riku as they pointed their Drives at one another. "God Descend!"

"Byakko no Kogenta!" he shouted as he punches his right fist in front of him "Has Descended!"

"Shusui no Elektere!" an eel said as it appeared in front of Daichi and the other "Has Descended!"

"Oh! I thought he looked familiar" Kogenta said as he saw Elektere. "If it isn't the electric eel that ran away from the last time we met!"

"You can take Sea snake or jelly woman." Daichi said as he flexes his claw hands. "But that blue tiger is my prey!"

"Souma what's wrong?" asked Riku as he saw that Souma hadn't called forth his Shikigami.

"Riku…" Souma said as he stares at the woman with the blue hair. "That Kanro user is Mizuki, Yuuma's fiancé."

"What?!" shouted Daichi in disbelief as he looks at Souma. "You can't be serious?!"

"Souma-kun" Mizuki said as she stares at the red haired boy.

"What? You two know each other or something?" the blonde said as she looks at her partner.

"That boy is Yuuma's little brother, Souma." Mizuki said without looking at her partner.

"For real!" the blonde said with a worried look on her face.

"So it's true that you sided with the Ten-ryuu Souma?" asked Mizuki.

"I can never forget what Mikazuchi did!" shouted Souma in anger as he glares at Mizuki. "It was because of him and you that my family is in ruins!"

"Calm down Souma!" shouted Mizuki as she looks at Souma. "The Ten-ryuu Byakko user is Yuuma's begrudged enemy!"

"Huh?" asked Daichi as he looks over at Riku then Souma.

"What do you mean?" asked Souma as he looks at Mizuki confused.

"Yuuma and Rangetsu were defeated by that Ten-ryuu Byakko." Mizuki said.

"Rangetsu?" whispered Daichi in confused tone.

Souma had a shocked look on his face when he heard what Mizuki said. "It can't be…then that means…"

"Don't worry" Mizuki said as she smiles at him. "I saved them so Yuuma I still a Toujinshi."

Souma sighs with relief after he heard the news.

Riku looks at Souma with a sad look. "I'm sorry Souma."

Daichi looks over at Souma and saw tears in his eyes. He soon glares at the Chi-ryuu women in anger as he thought of something.

"Tell me now before we fight one another!" growled Daichi "Was it the Chi-ryuu that decided to pay for the scientist, and make them turn us human kids into these forms?!"

"Yes it was." Taichi said with a smirk on his face.

Soon anger started to overwhelm Daichi's senses as he heard what that blue tiger said. His eyes flashed red a few seconds and he bared his fangs even more, until his gums were seen.

"That's what he gets" Daichi quickly turns towards Souma with a confused look on his face.

"Souma?" asked Daichi.

"I can never forgive what my brother did!" shouted Souma in anger as he glares at Mizuki.

"Souma-kun you…" Mizuki was surprised to hear what came out of Souma's mouth.

"Riku is my friend, and so is Daichi!" shouted Souma again "Riku…Riku said the same words that father did!"

"Souma-kun" Riku was shocked at what he heard as well.

"So your just going to abandon your family?!" shouted Mizuki in anger.

"If that's his choice!" shouted Daichi with a smirk as he looks over at the Chi-ryuu.

"Shikigami!" shouted Souma as he pulls out his Drive as he summons his partner. "God descend!"

"Ikazuchi no Fusanoshin!" he shouted as he appeared in front of Souma "Has descended!"

"Ikazuchi, you may have strong voltage, but I'm more powerful then you!" shouted the electric eel as he got excited to fight.

"Elektere!" shouted the blonde to her Shikigami. "Show them you fighting spirit!"

"Kanna" Mizuki said as she looks over at her partner. "You take the Ikazuchi, while I take on the Byakko Ten-ryuu."

"You got it" the blonde, Kanna, said as she gave her partner the thumbs up.

"Kuradayuu" Mizuki said as she looks over at her Shikigami. "Let us avenge Yuuma-kun."

"Byakko, prepare to disappear from existents." Kuradayuu said as she flew strait at Kogenta.

"What!?" growled Kogenta as he heard what Kuradayuu said.

"Riku, I don't want to fight Mizuki" Souma said as he ran off into his own battle.

"I understand" Riku said with a nod of his head.

"We'll take care of the one that slipped through you fingers!" shouted Fusanoshin as flew up and pushes Kogenta to the ground a little in mid-flight.

"Bastard, you better watch out for me after!" shouted Kogenta in anger as he glares at the hawk.

"Watch out!" shouted Daichi in warning.

Both Kogenta and Daichi dogged the staff that was trusted at them. Daichi had to dodge again when he saw the blue claw hand of Taichi. He landed ten meter away from the blue tiger and glares at him.

"Now it's just you and me kid!" growled Taichi as he smirks at Daichi.

"Come and get me than." Daichi said as he lifts his index claw up in a mocking way.

Taichi growls and soon ran at him. Daichi dodges under one of the blue tiger's attack, but was soon kicked in the jaw by Taichi's left knee. Daichi stumbles back for a moment as he rubs his sore spot under the chin.

"Why you!" growled Daichi as he runs at the blue tiger.

Daichi soon gave Taichi a right hock punch in the face, and that made him stumble back. Taichi glares at Daichi and soon slashes his claws at Daichi, who countered with his claws. They kept countering each other's attacks until they both got a blow from each other. They jumped away from each other before they shot towards each other. This time, no showing mercy as they when at each other's throats; Daichi was throwing all his anger at the tiger in front of him as they're eyes glared at one another. Taichi had to admit that this kid was good, but not good enough to defeat him.

Daichi was soon back handed by Taichi and slams into a rock wall. Daichi slides down the rock wall, and lands down on his stomach and face. The pain Daichi felt in his body was intense, but one thing went trough his head. He will not lose to the likes of this guy.

Taichi saw how Daichi slowly came up onto his hands and knees. "Just give up kid" he said with a smirk. "You can never be stronger than me, for I have been trained by the best of the Byakko. While you're stuck with a weak Byakko like that Kogenta guy that is had allied himself into the weak, pathetic, worthless Ten-ryuu Toujinshi I have ever seen.

"Why you're with the Ten-ryuu is beyond me. The Ten-ryuu does not work as a group, they are separated from each other and you know what happened to them. Their Shikigami have been eliminated and the people that were once Toujinshi have forgotten. The Chi-ryuu are stronger then the Ten-ryuu, why not join us instead of hanging with these weaklings.

"You can become stronger, and you can never worry about what people will think of you. They can fear you and obey you're every command."

Daichi let the word of Taichi sink into him, but the words did not taint his mind. Slowly he stood up and placed his left hand on the rock-face.

"Side with you and the Chi-ryuu, I rather die to join your pathetic group." He said without looking at Taichi. "Riku and the others have let me stayed with them, and Kogenta-Sama…even though he and I don't get along, he the one that helps me with my fighting.

"But I can never forgive the people that had tried to make Amber turn into one of us Shikigami. I have regretted what I did when I became my Daikojin, and killed the people that have turned me into the Shikigami I am now. I had thought that now one would accept me as I saw myself as a monster. But Riku saw past my difference, and welcomed me as one of his friends.

"And no matter what you say, I will never join the Chi-ryuu!"

Slowly Daichi grabs his stone dagger from his neck. Soon the dagger started to glowed, and without warning the dagger grew into a large sword. The sword looked more like a fang with blue tints in it, the guard lined with dark gray fur and the hilt was a dark brown. (WH: **The Sword looks like Inuyasha's sword**).

Daichi was surprised that his Dagger turned into this sword.

"Hump" snorted Taichi as he saw the sword. "Nice tooth pick."

Taichi puts out his right hand in front of him. "Come forth, Hakko!"

A shoji opened up at Taichi's side and they opened. What came out of the shoji's doors was a pure white sword with blue stripes on it. The handle of the sword was a dark black color.

Taichi grabs it and in one swift movement he slashes his sword at Daichi. Daichi block the slash with his sword, which didn't feel heavy at all to him. Daichi felt the knowledge of wielding the sword in his hands flow through him. He soon did a quick back-turn-slash which was blocked by Taichi. They were soon hacking at each other, but no matter how hard they tried they just couldn't strike a blow from each other. They were now locked eye to eye with one another as they pushed their sword at each other.

'_I won't lose to him_' thought Daichi as he presses hard against Taichi's sword.

Just then the ground underneath Daichi's and Taichi's feet started to shake. They quickly jumped away from each other as a huge crack started to appear.

"W-what the?!" shouted Daichi in a confused voice.

"The Fukumaden is collapsing!" growled Taichi in anger.

"Daichi, Mizuki we got the Toujin-stone!" shouted Kanna as she created a Shoji door back to their base.

Taichi glares at Daichi for a moment then turns away "Until another day."

Daichi watches where he stood as the Chi-ryuu disappeared into the Shoji. He quickly snaps out of his trance as he jumps off the rock that he was standing on. The whole place was coming down and they need to get out of here fast!

"Daichi, move you're tail!" shouted Kogenta as he grabs Riku and ran towards the Shoji that would lead them home.

"I'm moving!" shouted Daichi as he ran towards the shoji as well.

Daichi soon made it to solid ground and quickly turns to see Kogenta and Riku falling.

"Riku! Kogenta-Sama!" he shouted as he watched them fall, but sighs a relief as Fusanoshin had caught them.

Daichi had to hold back his laughter as he saw the Fusanoshin had caught Kogenta by his hair.

"Fusanoshin, Daichi!" shouted Souma as he ran to the open shoji door. "Hurry up and lets go!"

"You got it!" shouted Daichi as he ran after Souma with Fusanoshin and the other right behind.

Ten-ryuu shrine

Daichi and the other made it back to the shrine safe and sound. Daichi was putting his Dagger necklace back on his neck with a quiet look on his face. He couldn't stop thinking about what that Taichi guy said. That blue tiger scum had chose to become Shikigami out of power. That sickened Daichi all the way down to his stomach.

"I hate that guy!" he growled quietly as he squeezed his eyes shut in anger.

"Daichi?" he shot his head up after he heard his name.

He looks at Kogenta and Fusanoshin with a confused look on his face.

"What is it?" he asked as he looks at the two Shikigami.

"We over heard what you and that blue tiger were talking about." Fusanoshin said as he looks at Daichi with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't forgive the Chi-ryuu on what they are doing to us kids. We're not some science project of lab rats." Daichi said as he balls his right hand into a fist.

"Just be glad that you found you're weapon." Kogenta said with a smirk. "Or else you would have been chopped liver."

Daichi looks at Kogenta and slowly he started to giggle, along with Kogenta and Fusanoshin. Their giggle soon turned into a full out laughter.

"Man it's funny you know, the Chi-ryuu getting the stone and running away!" Kogenta said in between his laughter, he then looks over at Fusanoshin. "But I complement you on saving me."

"Well this is funny" Fusanoshin said with a smirk. "If I hadn't saved you guys, then you might have been lost in the Fukumaden forever!"

"You're right about that!" laughed Daichi.

Soon all three of them started laughing together again, and Daichi was thankful that he had made friends with the people that saw past his difference. He was also thankful that he was not like that Taichi guy, and that he started to feel like he had a family with these guys.

To be continued


	4. Meeting Teru, second encounter

One mind, one heart

One mind, one heart

Meeting Teru, second encounter

Daichi was resting on the roof top of the Ten-ryuu shrine, with his tail flick once in a while. The feeling of the sun on his furry body was a wonderful sensation that he hadn't felt for a while. The sound of Riku cleaning the grounds made his ears twitch.

Daichi looks down at the boy on the ground with a smile. Riku and Souma have been really kind to him and Amber. He didn't know how to thank them, but to help them gather up those Toujin-stones. But there was one thing that Daichi didn't like too much and that was Kogenta's occasional criticism.

Daichi touches his stone dagger that hung around his neck. No matter how much he tried he just couldn't figure out how he made his dagger turn into that sword. Suddenly his ears perked up at the sound of someone walking towards the shrine.

Daichi suddenly crouches low on the roof top on his hands and feet, and started to growl in warning as he glares directly at the entrance of the shrine gate. Riku looks up at Daichi with a confused look on his face then turns to see who was behind him.

"Teru-San!" shouted Riku as he saw who it was.

Daichi calms down as he saw that Riku knew this guy. The man in front of him was wearing a sleeveless blue shirt with a green vest over it. Brown fingerless gloves were on his hands, his pants were also green and he was wearing brown or black combat boots. The man had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Riku-dono!" he called as he came up to the shrine.

"You really came." Riku said with a surprised yet happy look on his face.

Daichi jumps down from the Shrine's roof and landed on the ground beside Riku.

"You know him?" he asked as he looks at Riku.

"Yeah," Riku said with a nod of his head. "I met him in Ooiwasai while me and Kogenta were looking for IN."

"I see." Daichi said with a nod of his head.

"He's also a Ten-Ryuu Toujinshi as well." Riku said as he saw the hard look on Daichi's face.

"Well if he's part of the Ten-ryuu, then that's okay by me." Daichi said with a nod and a smile.

Just then Teru collapsed onto one knee from exhaustion and the two quickly ran up to him.

"Hey, you okay?" asked Daichi out of sympathy.

"Don't tell me that you walked all this way?" asked Riku as he looks down at his friend.

"Yes" Teru said before he mumbled. "But I also did hitchhike."

'_Weird guy,_' thought Daichi as he looks at Teru with an odd look.

"Who are you by the way?" asked Teru as he looks at Daichi.

"Me?" asked Daichi with a smile. "My name's Daichi no Hoshi and I'm also Riku's friend."

"So you're part of the Ten-Ryuu then?" asked Teru with a hopeful look on his face.

"Sure am," Daichi said with a smirk. "So don't worry about it."

"That's a relief." Teru said with a sigh then looks back at Riku. "Is this your shrine Riku?"

"Yeah," Riku said to Teru's question. "Lately we've been able to enter the Fukumaden lately."

"What?" Teru said with a look of surprise on his face, which turned into a frown. "The Kimon must not be violated."

"So that's what the gate to the Fukumaden is called." Daichi said as he scratches under his chin.

"Yes but, the Chi-ryuu are in the Fukumaden and are gathering powerful objects called Toujin stones." Riku said as he sets down his broom and ran over to the steps to get his shoulder beg.

"What?!" said Teru with a confused look on his face after he heard what Riku said.

"It seems that the Toujin stones originally belonged to the Ten-ryuu, so we can't let them be stolen."

"That's true." Daichi said with a nod of his head.

"We reassured various things on the Fukumaden so…" Riku said as he dug into his shoulder bag and pulled out a lunch box, and hands it to Teru. "Here, you can have my lunch box."

"Thank you." Teru said as he took the lunch box from Riku.

"I'll buy some bread when I get to school, also I'll be back to night." Riku said as he started walking before turning to Daichi and Teru. "I'm counting on you guys to continue the cleaning."

"Sure thing," Daichi said with a nod of his head.

"Okay!" shouted Teru as he stood strait and tall like a solider. "Leave it to us; we'll protect the shrine while you're gone."

"See ya later Riku!" called Daichi as he watched his friend leave.

There was silence between the two for a moment before Daichi broke it. "So Teru, why do you travel around?"

"It's part of my training." Teru said as he answered Daichi's question. "What about you? Do you train with Riku-Dono?"

"I actually train with Riku's Shikigami, Kogenta-Sama." Daichi grumbled with a frown. "And I have to say, that tiger is a real slave driver."

"From that tone of voice, I can tell that you don't like him very much." Teru said with a smile on his face.

"You got that right." Daichi huffed before he walks back to the shrine, and jumps back up onto its roof.

Chi-ryuu headquarters

Taichi was standing with the other Chi-ryuu members as Kanna was presented with a reward for bringing back the Toujin-stone. Taichi wasn't listening to what the leaders were saying for his mind was wondering on Daichi.

The word's that Daichi had said while they were in the Fukumaden still played in his head.

"_I have regretted what I did when I became a Daikojin, and killed the people that had turned me into the Shikigami I am now. I had thought that no one would accept me as I saw myself as a monster. But Riku saw past my difference, and welcomed me as one of his friends."_

'_He's just like the other pathetic Shikigami that had died in my hands._' Taichi thought as he clenches his fists. '_Yet…why do those words hunt my mind._'

The speech from the leaders of the Chi-ryuu had ended and ever one was excused. Taichi was walking down the halls and soon came to two of the Chi-ryuu members.

"Well, if it isn't Taichi the tiger man." One man with orange hair, named Kikusaki, said as he saw Taichi.

"We thought you were going to the Fukumaden ahead of us." Another man with light brown hair, named Mozu, said as he looks up at Taichi.

"I was just on my way." Taichi said as he looks at the two of them.

"Hey" A voice said from behind the three and they all looked over to see a man with dark purple hair.

"Isou" Taichi said as his eyes narrowed.

Taichi had heard many things about this man, and he didn't like what he always heard.

"The Byakko…Is mine to kill." Isou said with a smirk on his face.

"I hope you mean the Ten-ryuu Byakko user." Taichi said as his tail swished back and forth.

Mozu soon whispered to the Taichi and the Kikusaki. "I heard that he was demoted from the subjugation force."

"Why am I not surprised?" Taichi said and soon starts walking down the hall with the three Chi-ryuu members.

Ten-ryuu shrine

Daichi was lay from his position on the roof of the shrine as he watched Teru trimming the branches on the trees. He had to say, Teru was pretty good at pruning. Daichi soon heard Souma coming into the grounds. Souma was looking up at the same branch that Teru was looking at. In one fast motion Teru chopped off a few more branches then stops. Small branches fell to the ground after that.

"What are you doing?" asked Souma as he looks at Teru.

Teru looks over at Souma with a confused look on his face.

"Is it okay for you to cut that without permission?" asked Souma again as he points up at the trees branches.

Daichi chuckles with amusement from his perch.

"Ah," Teru said as he understood Souma's question. "I'm repaying a debt for some food given to me."

"And you ate it like there was no tomorrow." mumbled Daichi with a smirk.

Souma looks at the ground. "But you're scattering it all over the place though." He said.

Teru looks down as well. "That's true…" he said.

Just then Souma notices Teru's clan medal. "Oh…so you're a Ten-ryuu?"

Teru looks down at Souma's clan medal and saw the sign for Chi-ryuu. He back away in defense.

"A Chi-ryuu Toujinshi!" shouted Teru.

Souma sighs in exasperation as he was being misjudged again.

"I see," Teru said as he got ready to grab his Drive. "So you're after the Kimon!"

"What if I am?" Souma said in a matter of fact voice.

The two of them glared at one another before Daichi jumps in between them.

"Whoa, whoa, time out you two!" he shouted as he looks between the two.

"Daichi-san?" asked Teru confused.

"It's alright Teru." Daichi said as he came up to Souma's side. "This is my friend Souma, and he's also living with Riku as am I."

"So…He's our ally?" asked Teru as he calms down.

"Yeah, so don't worry." Daichi said with a smile on his face.

Riku

Riku was running back to the Shrine and soon came to a stop at the Shrine gate. He looks around and saw Daichi, Souma, and Teru.

"Teru-san!" shouted Riku as he saw them.

Teru started running at Souma without warning.

"Stop! That boy is…" but before he could finish Teru had soon wrapped his arms around Souma.

"How terrible for you!" cried Teru as waterfall tears started pouring down his face.

Riku had a confused look on his face, while Daichi had an amused look on his face.

'_What a cry baby._' The tiger boy thought with a sweat drop appearing on the side of his face.

"Did something happen?" asked Riku as he approached Daichi and the others.

Fusanoshin and a red-coppered Rhinoceros beetle appeared near their Toujinshi's sides.

"Souma was telling Teru about what happened to his dad." Fusanoshin said as he answers Riku's question. "And then this happened."

"Teru is a very passionate person." The beetle said.

Daichi looks over at the beetle and got a good look at him. The beetle's body was made out of metal with a yin-yang crest on his chest. He was wearing a brown kimono jacket over a white rob with a red belt over his waist.

"And who might you be?" asked Daichi.

"My name, young man, is Isoroku." The beetle said as he introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you," Daichi said with a smile.

Teru soon lets go of Souma and stood up. "It is only natural to clear the chagrin of one's father." He said as the tears still fell from his face.

He soon grabs Souma's hands.

"But…"Souma started.

"Let us fight the Chi-ryuu together!" Teru said.

A large sweat drop appeared behind both Riku's, and Daichi's heads; Souma looks at Daichi and Riku.

"But…I wonder if the Kimon will open tonight?" asked Souma.

"Who knows," Daichi said with a shrug. "We'll just have to wait and see."

Then a thought came into Daichi's head. Daichi had decided then and there to tell Riku, Souma, and Teru about his real name; for he had made up the name Hoshi just so that he can cover himself up from any stranger that he met. But now that he had met Riku and Souma, he started to feel like he could trust them.

"Um…guys" he said as everyone looks at him. "I have a confession to make."

"What is it?" asked Riku as he looked at Daichi.

Daichi took a deep breath before answering Riku's question. "My last name isn't actually Hoshi. My real last name is Yuuma."

"That's my older brother's name!" Souma said in surprise.

"So why didn't you tell us your real name?" asked Kogenta as he glares at Daichi.

"I just didn't want anyone knowing who I really am." Daichi answered while not looking at the tiger Shikigami. "Because, if they did they might tell my parents; and my parents might come looking for me. But…as I am now, I don't think that they'll even recognize me. And I don't want to put pressure on my mom as she already is."

"Why's that?" Teru asked as he and the other looked at Daichi.

Daichi didn't say anything for a moment before turning his head to the side.

"Well…" He started but had to take a deep breath before continuing. "My mother…She's about to have a baby soon, that's why."

"WHAT?!" shouted everyone in the group as they looked at Daichi as if he had grown a second head "Why didn't you tell us before?!"

"I guess…I just wasn't ready." Daichi said as he walks a few meters away from the group.

A few of Daichi's bangs fell over his face and his tail hung low to the ground. "I'm also worried of what will become of my brother or sister, now that I know what those Chi-ryuu people do when they capture human children and teenagers, maybe even adults, and turn them into Shikigami, like I was."

Daichi soon curls his right hand into a fist. Without warning he suddenly pulls his fist back and slams it into the ground. When Daichi had slammed his fist into the ground the earth shook under Riku's, Souma's, and Teru's feet.

Kogenta and the other Shikigami looked at Daichi with sympathy. Once Riku had regained his footing he looks over at Daichi. Daichi was still squatting on the ground with his ears drooping down to the side of his head. Riku walks up to Daichi and puts a comforting hand on his back.

Daichi flinched a little but calms down again as he sensed Riku's genital touch. Souma also came up to Daichi and stood at his side.

"Daichi…" he started but hesitated. "…I'm…I'm sorry."

Daichi looks over at Souma with his emerald green eyes. "What are you sorry about Souma?" he asked in a confused voice.

"I'm sorry that the Chi-ryuu clan, that I lived in, would turn you and other people into Shikigami." Souma said as he looks away from Daichi with a shamed look on his face.

Daichi smile a kind smile at Souma and places his right hand on the boys shoulder. "It wasn't your fault Souma," he said in a genital voice. "Only those who are adult are the ones that should be punished, and when I mean adults I mean by scientists and their leader."

Souma looks up at Daichi and saw the kind smile on his face. Daichi soon stood up with Riku pulling his hand away from the tigers back. Daichi turns to the group with a smile on his face.

"I'm just going to check up on Amber." He said as he looks at the group. "I'll be back before it gets dark, see ya!"

Daichi soon ran out of the Shrine grounds towards the Tachibana residence. Daichi saw Amber sitting on the porch waiting for him.

"Amber!" he shouted from down the street.

"Daichi!" shouted Amber as she jumps from the porch and down onto the grass ground.

She ran out of the front yard and a few meters down the street. Amber jumps into Daichi's arms as he came up to her and stood two meters away. He swung her around as they shared a warm embrace with one another. They soon pulled away from each other once Amber had her feet on the ground again. Amber had her hands on Daichi's shoulders, with him holding her lower arms.

"Sorry," he said as he looks down into Amber's eyes. "I didn't mean to keep you waiting."

"That's okay." Amber said as she looks up at Daichi's face. "But I have a feeling that you aren't just here to say Hi, huh?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Daichi said as his smile turned sad. "I have to go to the Fukumaden again for we can't let the Chi-ryuu have those Toujin-stones, but I promise that I'll be back before it becomes midnight."

"I know you will Daichi." Amber said with a smile. "You'll always come back. And I know that you would never break your promise to your friends."

Daichi had a surprised look on his face but soon smiles back at Amber. Daichi and Amber shared one last embrace with one another before pulling apart.

"I'll be back just as soon as I can." Daichi said with a confident smirk on his face.

"I'll be waiting." Amber said with a soft smile.

Daichi soon walks Amber back into the house and said his good bye, then ran down the street again.

Night at the shrine

Daichi, Riku, Teru, and Souma were inside the shrine as they waited for the Kimon to open. Daichi was keeping guard as he looks outside.

'_I hope the Kimon open's soon._' He thought as his tail flicked from left to right.

"You seem a little tense Daichi-dono." Teru said as he saw how Daichi's tail swung from left to right.

Daichi looks at Teru and blushes. "Sorry," he chuckled as he scratches the back of his head. "I'm just a little tense, that's all."

"Look!" shouted Souma in excitement.

Daichi and Teru looked to the Crescent Moon Jewel. They saw it glowing.

"The Crescent Moon Jewel I glowing." Souma said.

"Alright!" shouted Daichi with excitement in his voice as well.

"Riku" Souma said. "I'll pay you back for the Toujin-stone we lost to the Chi-ryuu."

"This is…" Teru started as he stared in amazement.

"The Kimon has opened." Souma said as he and Daichi walked to the middle of the floor with Riku. "If you linger, then you'll be left behind."

"He's right," Daichi said as he also looks over at Teru. "So you better hurry up!"

Teru quickly did as he was told and ran to the middle of the floor before a blue column of light surrounded them, and they were all once again spirited away to the Fukumaden.

Fukumaden

Taichi and the others were already in the Fukumaden but were having trouble.

"This Onmyouji bored is completely useless to us!" growled Taichi in anger as he glares at it.

"Yeah" Mozu said in agreement. "Even I can't tell were this thing is pointing."

"Well from our current position it looks like were on an earth element field." Kikusaki said as he looks around at the scene in front of him. "Or more like a Sand field."

"What was your first guess?" asked Taichi as he looks over at the Chi-ryuu member.

Mozu started walking with Taichi and the others following. "This is like the swamp area." He said to himself, "But this time, I'll find the Toujin stone."

"Good luck with that." Taichi said as he looks around the area.

Kikusaki looks up at the sky. "Ah…the moon, there's defiantly a moon in the dessert."

Taichi looks up at the sky as well. He saw a full moon up above him.

'_I guess even some parts of the Fukumaden can have some parts of our world as well._' Thought Taichi as his eyes never left the moons gaze.

In another part of the dessert

A shoji appeared in mid air and opens with Riku, Souma, Teru, and Daichi falling out of it. They landed on the sandy ground with a (THUD!)

Daichi stood up on his hands and knees as shook the sand from his fur. "That's why I had always hated the beach!"

"What is this?!" Souma said as he sat on the sand.

"A dessert" Daichi said as he flicks sand out from his tail, and dusted the sand from his cloths.

"This is the Fukumaden?!" asked Teru as he looked at the scene around him.

Daichi looks around as well and saw a sandy bridge with three ways of getting up it.

"Last time I checked," He said as he scratches the side of his head.

"The location opens, depending on the fullness of the moon it seems." Riku said as he stood up along with Teru.

"Really?" asked Daichi as he looks over at Riku then thought for a moment. "I guess it can be possible. So…where does our trusty compass point?"

"The Toujin stone…is there I think." Riku said as he saw were the Onmyouji bored was pointing.

Daichi and the others looked towards the sand bridge.

"UP there?" asked Teru.

"I guess." Riku said as he answered Teru's question.

"You have got to be kidding me." Daichi grumbled as he looks at Riku.

"Nope" Riku said as he looks over at Daichi.

Daichi looks up at the sand bridge again then sighs. "Oh well," he said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Let's start claiming then." Teru said as he began to walk towards the sand bridge. "We have to see through it until the end."

"It looks pretty high." Riku said as he looks down at Souma.

Teru stops and looks back over to Souma, Riku and Daichi.

"Then I'll go look around." Souma said as he took off in another direction.

"See ya later!" shouted Daichi to Souma.

"Then lets use Isoroku's power." He said as he took out his Drive.

"That sounds like a good idea." Daichi said as he looks over at Teru.

"Ah wait…" Riku said as he stops Teru from summoning Isoroku. "I forgot to mention this to the both of you. In the Fukumaden, Ki energy is drained more quickly."

"Really?" asked Teru as he looks down at his Drive.

Daichi sighs again. "There goes our flight" he mumbles but soon got determined. "Well, Kogenta did say I should train so this will be part of it."

With that said, the three of them started walking upwards.

Taichi's group

Taichi and the Chi-ryuu were standing on one of the sand hills that over looked the field. They saw the sand bridge as well.

"Looks like there is one here after all." Kikusaki said as he stood by Mozu.

Taichi looks over at Isou with a glare. He had been quiet through out this entire journey. He soon looks over at the bridge again and caught something moving on it. He narrowed his eyes and soon widens them for he had saw Daichi.

"Looks like we aren't the only one's here" He growl.

Daichi's group

Daichi's tail was flicking around wildly, none stop and it was starting to really irritate him. He turns his head to it with a glare.

"Will you stop wiggling, you stupid tail!" he growled in anger.

"If it interests you that much, why don't you chase it?" asked Kogenta as he appeared with a smirk on his face.

An anime mark appeared on the side of Daichi's head and he quickly snaps as Kogenta.

"I'm not a dog!" he shouted as he bared his fangs at the white tiger. "I'm a freaking cat for crying out loud!"

"Byakko" Kogenta bluntly said as he corrected Daichi.

"Whatever!" growled Daichi with a pout as he walks. "Just who do you think you are any ways?"

"I thought you had that figured out by now." Kogenta answered as he points to himself proudly. "I am Kogenta-Sama of the Byakko clan!"

"You look more like a cat to me." Daichi said with a smirk on his face.

That got Kogenta ticked and he soon shouts at Daichi. "I'm not a cat you idiot! I'm a Byakko!"

"You still look like a cat to me!" Daichi said in a teasing tone.

"Shut up!" shouted Kogenta in anger and soon disappears back into the Drive.

"Victory for me" Daichi chuckled with a smirk on his face, as he raised his right hand up showing his victory sign.

"The presents of the Toujin-stone is growing less." Riku said all of a sudden. "It's hard to tell where it is."

"Some help that thing is." Daichi grumbled as he came up to Riku's side.

"That's…" Teru said all of a sudden as he saw something up ahead.

Daichi looks over at Teru for a moment then looks up ahead as well and saw a tall patch of grass.

'_Weird,_' thought Daichi with a confused look on his face. '_How is grass growing in the middle of a desert?_'

"Is the board at lest telling us where it is?" asked Daichi as he looks over at Riku.

"Yeah," Riku said with a nod. "But it's not clear."

"That's just great," Daichi said in a sarcastic voice as he followed Riku around the grass patch.

Just then a shiver went up his spine and he quickly stops. He wraps his arms to his chest with one eye brow cocked.

"Now that was weird." He said to himself as he kept walking but stops again after he heard a rustle behind him.

Daichi and Riku looked over at the grass patch, and they saw Teru in it.

"Teru-san!" said Riku as he looks over at his friend.

"Are you okay?" asked Daichi with a worried look on his face.

"Oh." Teru said as he waves at the both of them. "I'm going to check this out. You two go on ahead."

"Okay" Daichi and Riku said together and they turned their backs to Teru.

Without them knowing it, Teru had fallen through a hole that was covered up by the grass. He fell to the sandy ground below, but wasn't hurt.

With Souma, he had heard Teru's shouts and looks over at the sand bridge.

"I wonder if something happened?" he asked himself.

When he looks out in front of him he saw Kikusaki and the group.

"Well, well, I thought you looked familiar." Kikusaki said with a smirk. "You are Souma, right?"

"You guys!" shouted Souma in anger as he glares at the Chi-ryuu. "Get out of the Fukumaden!"

Kikusaki only laughed at Souma, "Gladly!" Kikusaki said. "I'll give you some allowance, so go home."

Souma glares harder at Kikusaki. "I get an allowance, so why don't you go home, old man?"

Kikusaki frowns at Souma after what he just said. Taichi smirks with interest.

"This kid got guts," He said with his tail flicking to the right.

"A person who controls people with things is the worst!" shouted Souma in anger, "That's what father said!"

Kikusaki sighs after what Souma said. "Just to be expected from a traitor's son." Kikusaki pulls out his Drive and twirls it around his right finger. "No manners at all."

"Don't mock me!" shouted Souma in anger and pulls out his Drive. "You damn Mikazuchi lackey!"

"Mozu-san, Taichi-san," Kikusaki said as he turns to the two Chi-ryuu members. "Let me treat myself here."

"Treat?" asked Mozu with a confused look on his face.

"Oh, so you're going to teach this mouse traitor a lesson, huh?" asked Taichi with a fang smirk on his face. "Well, alright then."

Without another word, Taichi ran towards the sand bridge.

"Shikigami!" shouted Souma as he pushes the screen of his Drive towards him. "God Descend!"

"Ikazuchi no Fusanoshi-Has Descended!"

"Shikigami!" shouted Kikusaki as he stuck his Drive out to the right side of him with the screen facing away from him. "God Descend!"

A cat woman appeared with blonde hair amber eyes. Her tail was a light shade of pink. She was wearing a dark pink dress with yellow patterns and a fur lined collar with a jewel chain around it. She was wearing long gloves, fishnets on her legs, and high heel pick shoes.

"Ruri of the Houjou" she said in a sweat voice, "Has Descended."

"Here I go!" shouted Fusanoshi as he charges towards the other Shikigami.

Just then, Ruri's jewel chain wrapped itself around Fusanoshi's pike.

Kikusaki smirk, "Play nicely now."

"He seems delicious." Ruri said with a giggle then looks over at her Toujinshi. "Would it be bad if I ate him?"

"Like hell you will!" shouted Fusanoshi as he untangles his weapon and flew up into the air.

Ruri giggles again, "Come on down!"

Daichi and Riku

"Now that I think about it…" Riku said as he and Daichi walked towards the well that was just beyond the shrine gate. "The person that we had met yesterday said that the Chi-ryuu were making up for what the Ten-ryuu did many years ago. Just what could that mean?"

"I don't know," Daichi said with a shrug of his shoulders as they walked. "All I know is that the Chi-ryuu are-our enemies, especially that Taichi guy."

"You seem to have made a rivalry with that Taichi guy." Riku said as he looks over at his companion.

"You better believe it!" growled Daichi with pride.

Just then the Onmyouji bored points back towards the grass again.

"Huh?" asked Daichi in confusement.

"This way?" asked Riku to himself as they looked towards the grass. "There?"

"Now this is weird." Daichi said as he scratches the side of his head.

"Teru-san" Riku said as he looks to his right.

"Teru, where are you?!" shouted Daichi as he looks left to right for their companion.

Just then his ears twitched at the sound of someone's feet coming near them. Daichi got into defense position in front of Riku.

"Daichi, what is it?" asked Riku.

"He's here!" growled Daichi in anger.

True to his word, Taichi appeared in front of them. "Well, well look what the cat dragged in."

"Looks like I'm facing off against you again," Daichi growl. "You've also came here to get the Toujin-stone?!"

"You're not as dumb as you look kid," Taichi said with a chuckle.

"Riku," Daichi whispered without looking at his friend. "I'll take care of this guy, you and Kogenta find that Toujin-stone."

"Okay," Riku answered with a nod of his head.

Daichi took one step forward then, without warning, the two charged at one another. They pulled their fists back and launched them into each other's faces. Daichi didn't stop there and soon tackles Taichi. They were soon rolling down the hill and they separated from each other after they came to the bottom.

Daichi bared his fangs at Taichi who did the same. Their eyes glared at one another.

"You've gotten stronger since we first met," Taichi growl.

"You're still the same," Daichi growled back. "Haven't you trained with your teacher?"

"Shut up!" shouted Taichi in anger. "It was because of that Ten-ryuu's Byakko that my teacher is injured."

"Your problem, not mine!" shouted Daichi as he rips his stone dagger off his neck.

The dagger soon grew into a sword once again. Taichi smirks and stretches out his right hand. The same shoji doors opened to revile Taichi's sword. Taichi grabs the handle and soon puts his left hand near the bottom.

"So we're at this again, aren't we?" questioned Taichi with a fang smirk.

"Bring it!" shouted Daichi with a roar and soon their swords clashed with each other.

Daichi felt like he knew how to use this sword for years even thought this was his second time holding it. He twisted his body as he blocks Taichi's sword with his. Taichi also blocked Daichi's attacks with his own sword.

The two were evenly matched as they attacked each other. They soon locked their swords together, and stared strait into each other's eyes.

Taichi smirks at Daichi. "Not bad, for a runt."

"Same with you, bastard," growled Daichi with a smirk of his own.

They soon jumped away from each other. Daichi landed on the ground and lifts up his left hand.

"Ultimate kill!" he shouted as he balls his hand into a fist, and slams it into the ground, "Earth Claw Attack!"

The sand rumbled for a moment then without warning, the same stone needles appeared. They jutted out of the ground, underneath Taichi.

Taichi roared in pain as he felt the stone needles go into his skin. Taichi quickly jumps into the air with one, mighty leap.

"Ultimate Kill!" he shouted as he raised his sword in front of him, with the blade pointed downwards. "Fire Cross Strike!"

The whole sword became a flaming cross that grew bigger as it shot towards Daichi. Daichi didn't seem fazed by this. He slams his sword downwards into the ground in front of him. Daichi's two claw hands came together with his index claws pointed upwards.

"Ultimate kill" Daichi said calmly with his eyes closed and head bowed, "Divine Winds of Protection!"

The sand started kicking up around him for a moment. Then a strong wind formed around Daichi. The wind created a dome around the tiger boy with strong wind currents whipping around him.

The flaming cross collided with the wind dome. The flames were whipping around in the wind currents that made up the barrier. The wind barrier soon dispersed around Daichi.

"What!?" shouted Taichi in shock.

Daichi smirk at him before griping his sword again. "Is that all you've got Taichi-San?"

Taichi landed on the ground as he glares at Daichi. "You are skilled, I have to admit. But your cockyness will lead to your defeat, experiment 275."

"My name isn't experiment 275!" shouted Daichi as he ran towards Taichi.

Daichi's sword and Taichi's sword clashed for a moment Daichi soon did a back spin, and flung the sword out of Taichi's hands.

Taichi's eyes grew wide as Daichi slashed across his chest. But what Daichi said next really made his eyes widen.

"My name is Daichi no Yuuma!" he shouted with his locked on Taichi's.

Taichi collapses to the ground as he held his chest with his left hand. Blood ran down from his chest to his stomach, and blood dripped down from his fingers onto the sandy ground. Taichi raised his head towards Daichi standing in front of him.

Daichi was looking at Taichi with a glare in his eyes, but that soon changed into a look of surprise as he saw the shock look on Taichi's face.

Just then, Daichi was knocked out of his daze as he felt the ground under his feet move.

"The Fukumaden!" shouted Daichi in shock.

Taichi took this chance to run and pulls out a card. The card glowed red and Shoji doors appeared behind him. He quickly leaps in before the doors closed behind him.

"Damn it!" shouted Daichi in anger.

"Daichi!" a voice shouted from above him.

Daichi looks up and saw Souma and Fusanoshi flying towards him.

"Souma!" he shouted before grabbing hold of Fusanoshi's right talon.

Daichi was instantly lifted off the ground. He held on tight as they flew towards Riku, Isoroku, and Kogenta.

"Riku!" shouted both Souma and Daichi as they flew up to him.

Daichi lets go of Fusanoshi's and landed two feet away from Riku. He quickly ran up to his comrade with a question look on his face.

"What's going on here?" he asked in a hurry as he looks over at Kogenta.

Daichi saw that Kogenta was fighting a Japanese beetle as it held two swords in its hands. Daichi saw that the beetle's right arm was in bandages.

"And who in the world is that bug?" he asked as he looks at the Japanese beetle.

"That's Fuji," Riku said as he answered Daichi's question. "And he works for the Chi-ryuu."

"That's just great!" growled Daichi in anger as he glares at the beetle.

"Did you get the Toujin stone?!" asked Souma after he and Fusanoshi landed near him.

"Wait a minute!" shouted Daichi as he looks around. "Where on earth is Teru!?"

"Over here!" A voice shouted.

Daichi looks over to the edge of the sand bridge and saw Teru.

"The Fukumaden is acting strange."

"Riku, the stone, where is it!?" questioned Daichi as he looks back at Riku.

"Sorry," Riku said. "The Chi-ryuu people took it."

Daichi looks out at the Fukumaden with Souma and the Shikigami. The sand field was disappearing quickly.

"Not good," Daichi said.

"This is bad!" shouted Fusanoshi above the noise of the Fukumaden collapsing. "We've got to run! Or we'll be swallowed in the Fukumaden!"

"I agree with you there fly boy!" shouted Daichi.

"Riku!" shouted Souma.

Daichi looks over at Kogenta and his fight.

"Kogenta!" he shouted, "We've got to go, now!"

"Let's escape!" Isoroku said to the group as Teru ran up to them.

"But Kogenta is…" Riku started as he looks over at the battle between the two Shikigami.

Daichi was getting agitated by the sudden increase of drama. If they didn't get out of here now then who knows what will happen.

"Kogenta!" shouted Riku to his partner, "Were getting out!"

"Come on stripes, we gotta go!" shouted Daichi as well.

"You're the only one not getting away!" a voice shouted.

Daichi and Riku look over to see Isou coming towards them. "It's your fault… I lost my promotion…plus I was demoted as well!"

Isou collapses to the ground as he glares at Riku, "Completely unforgivable!"

"This guy is whacked!" shouted Daichi as he glares at the man.

"Daichi, Riku, hurry up!" shouted Souma as he and Teru started running away.

"Riku-Dono!" shouted Teru.

"We'll be right there!" shouted Daichi as he stood at Riku's side.

"Yeah!" shouted Riku then looks over at the white tiger Shikigami, "Kogenta!"

"Kogenta-Sama!" shouted Daichi in anger. "Forget about this stupid battle and let's high tail it out of here!"

"Damn it!" shouted Kogenta in anger as he was locked swords with Fuji, "No choice!"

Kogenta soon broke away from Fuji and ran after Daichi and Riku.

"Let's go!" shouted Daichi as they ran.

"Riku!" shouted Kogenta as they ran, "Do you plan on just having me run!?"

"What do you mean by that!?" questioned Daichi as he and Riku looked back at their companion. "Don't tell me you're planning on going back there to fight again!?"

"All I'm saying is that, for the end, let's give them a "Big flower"." Kogenta said with a smirk on his face.

"In flower you mean…an IN attack?" asked Daichi with a surprised look on his face.

"Stop!" shouted Isou before he swung his Drive.

"Ultimate kill!" shouted Fuji as he placed his two swords together. The two swords created one larger sword "Peerless two-handed Protection!"

Daichi grabs Riku around the waist with his right arm and jumps into the Shoji door with the others. The two of them turned back to Kogenta who was on the ground.

"Kogenta!" shouted Riku.

"Come on, Riku!" shouted Kogenta from the ground.

"He's coming!" cried Daichi as he saw Fuji coming running towards Kogenta with his swords positioned to stab.

Daichi was suddenly taken by surprise as Riku shouted out loud, "RI-KAN-SHI-SHI!"

Daichi soon felt a strong pulse go past him. He looks towards Kogenta and saw his body glowing.

"Ultimate attack!" shouted Kogenta as he leaps into the air with his arms and legs spread out. "Hyakki Messui Geki!"

Daichi's eyes grew wide with wonder as a huge beam of light shot out from Kogenta's body. Fuji and Isou were suddenly enveloped by the attack. The ground exploded from down below.

"Wow…" Daichi said quietly to himself.

He soon looks over at Fusanoshi who had grabbed Kogenta by the shoulders in his talons. Daichi saw Kogenta slumped in Fusanoshi's grip and heard light snores coming from him.

"Amazing!" quietly said Fusanoshi.

"What destructive power!" said Teru in shock and Daichi nodded his head in agreement.

"You can't judge a person by their cover." Isoroku said.

"Come on" Daichi said as he looks to the group. "Let's get out of here."

"Let's go, Fusanoshi!" called Souma to his Shikigami partner.

"Yeah," replied Fusanoshi.

Fusanoshi flew after the others, while carrying the sleeping Kogenta through the Shoji doors.

Taichi

Mizuki was walking down the halls that led to the Chi-ryuu gate. Suddenly she heard footsteps in front of her. She looks up and saw Taichi walking towards her.

"Taichi," She said as she saw him.

Taichi gave no reply as he suddenly fell forward on to his hands and knees. Mizuki quickly ran up to the tiger.

"What's wrong?" she asked in a worried tone.

Suddenly the smell of iron hit her nose. She looks down at the ground and gasps. Blood was staining the ground underneath Taichi.

"Taichi!" cried Mizuki as she dropped to the tiger's side, "What happened to you!?"

"Never mind me." Taichi said as he looks over at Mizuki. "What about the other's? Had they arrived here yet with the Toujin stone?"

Mizuki shook her head no.

"I see," Taichi said before falling down to the ground in his own blood.

"Taichi!" cried Mizuki.

She quickly called for the doctors to come and help Taichi.

Daichi

Daichi and the other's were back at Riku's house. Amber was with them as she was introduced to Teru.

"Why don't you live with Riku too, Teru?" asked Souma as they stood outside Riku's apartment that night.

"Really?" asked Teru.

"Sure, the more the merrier" Daichi replied with a smirk.

"Room 1-0-3 is open." Riku said as he looks back at the apartment then back at Teru. "But the rent is 40,000 yen."

"Four…" started Teru as he wore a shocked look on his face, "40,000 yen?"

To Daichi's and Amber's surprisement, Teru started walking away. "Be well!"

Isoroku appeared at Teru's side. "Doing that again?"

"That was a little harsh." Daichi said as he scratches the side of his head.

"Are you okay with this?" asked Souma as he looks at Riku.

"This is my job."

Just then a moving van came towards them. But one thing was on Daichi's mind. Why did that Taichi guy had that shocked look on his face when Daichi mentioned his name?

To be continued

English words

Kogenta's attack is called: Hundred Ghost Obliteration Attack


	5. Underwater battle

One mind, one heart

One mind, one heart

Underwater battle

At the Chi-ryuu head quarters Taichi was lying in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around his chest. The doctor's were making sure that Taichi was going to make it through the night. Suddenly the doors to the recovery room opened with Mizuki coming in along with a man that was a little older then her.

The man's name was Yuuma, the Toujinshi of Rangetsu of the Byakko. Yuuma had wild red hair and grey amber eyes that held a strong fire in them. Around his neck was a three claw necklace. Yuuma was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, brown pants and light brown sandals.

Taichi's ears twitched as he heard the door open and close. His eyes slowly fluttered open. Taichi looks to his side and saw Mizuki and Yuuma.

"Mizuki, master Yuuma." He whispered in a soft growl.

"What happened to you?" asked Yuuma as he looks down at the tiger Shikigami.

"A few Chi-ryuu members and I were looking for the Toujin stone." Taichi said as he started his story. "We found the location of it but we also found the Ten-ryuu there as well. Mozu and I were asked to go get the stone. I was the first one to the spot, but I came face to face with the Head of the Ten-ryuu."

At the mention of the Head of the Ten-ryuu, Yuuma's face became dark as he frowns.

"Not to mention experiment 275 was with them." Taichi added, "We got into a fight for the stone. But he's some how stronger then the last time that I met him, but I also let my guard down. I'm sorry; I have shamed the name of the Chi-ryuu for not being strong."

Yuuma shook his head no while Mizuki smile at Taichi.

"The Important thing is that you're safe." She said in a soft voice, "Just get some rest and you'll be fine."

Taichi nodded his head and soon closes his eyes, but the world's of what the tiger boy said to him still rang through his head.

"_My name is Daichi no Yuuma!_"

Tachibana's house

Nazuna had returned that in the moving truck and was now giving a lecture to Daichi, Souma, and Riku.

"You were in the Fukumaden while I was away?!" she shouted in rage as she scolds the three boys. "Furthermore, you two went with this Chi-ryuu person?!"

"His name is Souma." Daichi corrected with a frown on his face.

Daichi was sitting on the right side of Souma, while Riku was sitting on the left side. Daichi had to admit that Nazuna was more annoying then Kogenta.

"No…this is my fault." Riku said as he tried to take the blame for Souma.

"I beat the Chi-ryuu bastards." Souma huffed while he crossed his arms.

"Souma/Souma-kun" Daichi and Riku said together as they looked at the red haired boy.

Souma just huffed at them as he turns his head to the side.

"To continue, it's unbelievable that you let two Toujin-stones be taken!" continued Nazuna as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"You just had to rub that in didn't you?" muttered Daichi as he as he gave the young girl a flat-pan look.

"The Chi-ryuu entered the Fukumaden way before this!" shouted Souma as he glares at the young priestess. "If we weren't there, they would have more easily taken the Toujin stones!"

Riku suddenly pushed Souma's head down as he bowed at Nazuna. Daichi bowed also, since it was only polite to do so.

"What are you doing, Riku!?" shouted Souma in dismay.

"Next time we won't enter the Fukumaden without permission, I'm sorry." Riku apologized as he bowed to Nazuna.

"Ditto here," Daichi emitted but then grumbled something under his breath so that no one could hear.

"That hurt!" shouted Souma as he struggled to get out of Riku's grip. "Stop that, Riku!"

"Hey, Souma-kun, apologize." Riku whispered as he looks over at the young Chi-ryuu member.

"Who would do that?!" questioned Souma in anger.

Daichi sat up and looks at the two. He rolled his eyes at them, '_How childish._'

"Man," Nazuna said with one of her eye brows twitching in anger. "Since Riku saved you, I'll over look it this time…But entering the Fukumaden without my permission from here on will not be forgiven!"

Daichi was taken off guard after Nazuna yelled at them. This girl had a temper that he should never see from her. Suddenly she turned to him. 

"Daichi-San!" she shouted as she glares at him. "From hence forth, you will be guarding the Ten-ryuu shrine from intruders!"

"What!?" yelled Daichi as he flinched at what Nazuna just said to him.

Ten-ryuu Shrine

That night Daichi was sent to the Shrine. He was in a foul mood as he lied on his back on the porch.

"Dimmit!" he growled with his tail flicking around wildly. "This is so unfair, why am I the one who has to do this on my own? That little know-it-all brat, she's really asking for it when I see her again."

Daichi was glaring up at the sky with his eyes with them flashing red for a second. But they soon turned back to emerald green as they became sad. Daichi had placed his left paw/hand on his developed chest, with the stone dagger under it as well. The thought of his family came through his mind as he thought about them. He was worried that the baby, whom his mother was bearing, wasn't going to survive. Or worse his mother might die of child birth.

Daichi quickly sat up and shook his head quickly. "Snap out of it Daichi, nothing is going to go wrong with the birth of the baby. My mother is strong and I'm sure that she'll make it through."

Daichi hung his head back as he looks up at the stars. They we're a lot brighter from his position at the shrine. The stars were like diamonds as the tiger-boy looked at them. He and his father would always go out with each other and look at the stars in the hills. That memory brought a sad smile on his face and a single tear rolled down his face.

"Mom, Dad," he whispered in a soft voice.

Daichi quickly stood up and his feet. And averted his eyes from the stars; he opens the doors to the shrine and walked inside. Daichi closed the doors behind him after he got inside.

Daichi walks to one of the corners of the shrine and sat there. He curled his legs up to his chest. Daichi laid his back against the hard wood of the wall and closed his eyes, with his arms hugging his legs close to his chest.

Dream world

_A younger version of Daichi was hiding behind a bush while keeping quiet. Some one was looking for him, but he didn't know who it was that was looking for him._

_Suddenly he was grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the bush. The young Daichi was laughing in the arms of the person._

"_I got you Daichi." The person said in a warm voice that matched the rays of the sun._

_He looks at the person behind him with a smile on his face. The person that was behind him was a girl with Crystal blue hair and soft green eyes. The girl was around thirteen to Fourteen years old. She was wearing a black short sleeve T-shirt with a blue vest over it, brown cargo pants and white sandals._

"_Crystal-nee-Chan!" shouted Daichi with a huge smile on his face._

Real world

Daichi suddenly felt someone shaking his shoulders and he slowly opened his eyes. He looks over to the person who was shaking his shoulder and saw Kogenta, with Riku standing right behind him.

"Daichi?" asked Kogenta with a frown on his face.

"Riku, Kogenta…" Daichi groaned sleepily as he looks at the two of them. He soon rubs his eyes from the sleep, "What are you two doing here?"

"We just arrived here after Riku came back from school." Kogenta answered from his position beside Daichi. "It's already in the middle of the afternoon and you were still sleeping."

"No way!" shouted Daichi in surprise as he looks at the tiger spirit.

"Yes way," Kogenta said with a nod of his head.

"I guess I must have been really sleepy from yesterdays fight." Daichi mumbled as he stretches out his arms.

He soon stood up along with Kogenta. "So I'm guessing that we might be going to the Fukumaden again tonight?"

"Yeah" Riku answered with a nod of his head.

"But before we do that, you have to get into some training." Kogenta declared as he points his index claw at Daichi.

"Alright, as long as it passes the time," said Daichi as he smirks at Kogenta.

"Well then, let's get to it."

Daichi nodded his head and followed Kogenta and Riku out of the Shrine. He had to close his eyes from the sudden bright light. Once his eyes adjusted with the light, Daichi stepped out onto the ground.

Daichi stood in front of the Shrine while Kogenta and Riku walked out a few feet away from him. Kogenta soon turns to face Daichi with his eyes holding a fierce look to them. Daichi's emerald green eyes met Kogenta's ruby red eyes.

Everything was quiet around Daichi and Kogenta as they stood still in front of each other. Daichi and Kogenta soon took up their fighting positions. Their eyes narrowed at one another and they quickly jump at one another.

Daichi was delivering fast punches at Kogenta only to be blocked by him. Daichi quickly drops down to the ground and swung a kick at Kogenta's legs. Kogenta quickly saw this and jumps into the air.

Daichi looks up quickly and saw the white tiger coming towards him like a rocket. Daichi jumps up into the air and flew straight at Kogenta. The two of them brought their fists back for a punch. The sudden result was that the two of them had made contact with each other's faces.

The two of them fell down from the sky but they quickly twisted from within the air. The two tigers landed on the ground with grace and they quickly shot at one another. Daichi and Kogenta were soon pressing against each other's shoulders.

Daichi and Kogenta jumped away from each other. Daichi could feel his heart thumping hard against his chest. Daichi soon growled as he stood far way from Kogenta as he got ready for the next attack. But what happened next made him confused.

Kogenta straightened with smile. "You're getting better Daichi."

Daichi was about to straighten as well but quickly decided against it. "Even thought you say I'm getting better I still got a lot to learn."

"You sure do." Kogenta said in agreement as he places one of his hands on his waist. "And I'm surprise that you didn't let your guard down. That means your getting better."

Daichi was taken off guard after he heard what Kogenta said to him. He had never been praised by anyone before, not even his parents praised him for his work.

"Um…thanks" he said as he straightens up.

Suddenly he felt his head go into complete pain. Daichi collapses to the ground while holding his head. An image flashed through his head. The same girl that he saw in his dream flashed through his head.

"Daichi!" shouted Riku as he and Kogenta ran up to their friend.

"I'm…I'm fine." Daichi answered between breaths.

"What happened?" asked Riku in a worried tone.

"I-I don't know" Daichi panted as he stared at the ground. "I saw this girl with crystal blue hair and green eyes. I saw her in my dreams as well, but it's probably nothing."

"Thinking about girls while you were training?" asked Kogenta with a frown on his face.

"I would never think about girls when I'm fighting!" shouted Daichi as he stood up fast and glared at Kogenta. "I maybe a teenager but I'm not into having any girl friends!"

Kogenta glares back at Daichi with a growl. Riku gave a nerves smile as he watches the two tigers glaring at each other. Before the two of them could have a brawl with each other a voice interrupted them.

"Daichi!" at the mention of his name, Daichi looks over at shrine path and smile.

For there, running towards them, was Amber.

"Hey Amber!" called Daichi as Amber came up to them.

Daichi was taken by surprise when Amber slams into him and hugs him. Daichi smiles down at Amber and pats her head with his right claw hand. Kogenta roll his eyes with a smile on his face.

Amber pulls away from Daichi with a huge smile on her face.

"I missed you Daichi." She said as she looks up at Daichi's eyes.

"I didn't have much of a choice in the matter with my conversation with Nazuna last night." Daichi grumbled with a frown on his face.

"I don't know why Nazuna appointed you as guardian of this shrine." Amber said with a frown of her own as she scratches the side of her head.

"Well, whatever the reason, I can't leave my post." Daichi huffed then did a bad imitation of Nazuna. "'From hence forth, you will be guarding the Ten-ryuu shrine!'"

Amber giggled at the bad imitation of Nazuna along with Kogenta. Riku was also laughing at the Daichi's bad impression of Nazuna. Daichi also laughed along with his friends and that made him double glad that he had found them.

"Well we got to head back." Riku said with a smile, "Are you coming Daichi?"

"No, I better stay here." Daichi answered with a sad smile. "Nazuna told me to watch the Shrine, since this is my punishment."

"Alright, see you tonight." Riku said before he walked off with Amber at his side.

Kogenta smirks at Daichi. "Just don't get scared while we're gone."

"What!?" growled Daichi as he glares at Kogenta.

Without warning, Kogenta's body glowed and he quickly shot back into his Drive. Daichi had a surprise look on his face, for that was a new trick he had never see before.

Night at the Shrine

Daichi was waiting for Riku, Nazuna and Souma on the roof of the shrine. He was looking up at the stars again that night. Daichi was looking up at his favorite constellation, Leo the lion. Daichi always felt safe under the group of stars that form the lion. Daichi soon hears feet coming towards him and he quickly sat up.

There were more feet coming up to the shrine. Daichi jumps down from the shrine and soon looks out at the darkened path. He saw the bodies of Riku, Nazuna and Souma coming, but he also saw three more bodies with them. Riku and the group soon came into sight, and Daichi was taken back as he saw three more people with Riku.

One of them was a girl with short pink hair and gray blue eyes. She was wearing a striped red and white, short sleeve shirt a short jean skirt and red shoes. Around the girls waist was a blue waist bag.

There was another girl with dark purplish black hair, that were tied in to two long braids, and green eyes that were behind her oval glasses. She was wearing a black, long sleeve, dress and black boots. On her back was a red backpack.

And the last one was a boy with brown and blonde hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a sleeveless white shirt, blue jeans and blue/white runners. On his back was a camping sack that was holding a lot of stuff in it.

Daichi saw that the boy was a lot taller then Riku and the girls. Nazuna and Souma were with them as well. Amber must still be back at home. Daichi realizes that they were coming closer, so he quickly jumps into the shadows of the shrine.

"Man!" said the voice of the blonde hair teen "How stand-offish! You should have told us you were going camping."

"This is no good Riku-Sama." The voice of Nazuna spoke, "We can't take them with us."

"Even if you say "no", we're coming." One of the girl's voices said.

"That girl sounds persistent" whispered Daichi to himself.

"Yeah," the voice of the blonde said again. "We'll go anywhere you do. We're completely ready to go camping."

"We're not going there to play," said the voice of Nazuna again.

"I'm sorry, Nazuna-Chan." Riku said in his polite tone to the girl.

"Well, I do not mind." Nazuna said as if accepting this, "It only for now anyway. Only Toujinshi can enter the Kimon anyway."

"Then what am I, chopped-liver!?" hissed Daichi from within the shadows.

He soon heard Riku's group coming closer then stopped in front of the shrine. Daichi's ears flicked at the sound of Riku's voice.

"Daichi!" called Riku from the ground.

Daichi slowly creped out of the shadows and stood in front of Riku and the group. The two girls gasped in surprise as they saw Daichi, while the teenager had a look of surprise on his face. Riku walks up to Daichi and took his claw hand. Daichi noticed how big his hands were compared to Riku's hands. Riku soon pulled him gently by the hand towards the group.

Once they got in front of them, Daichi started to feel a little uneasy around them. They were complete strangers to him but were friends of Riku's.

"Everyone, this is Daichi." Riku said as he introduced him to the boy and two girls.

"Um…hello" Daichi stammered with a nerves smile on his face.

"L-like wise" the pink haired girl said with a nerves smile on her face.

"Daichi, these are my friends from school." Riku said as he started introducing his friends. "This is my child-hood friend, Momo-Chan."

"Nice to meet you," Daichi spoke as he bowed at Momo.

"The girl with the glasses is Rina-Chan" continued Riku as he points to the girl.

"Good-evening Daichi" Rina greeted as she bow's to Daichi.

Daichi smiles at her, she was polite he had to admit.

"And last but not least is Ryuji-kun."

"I'm guessing that you're part of Riku's job at being a Toujinshi?" questioned Ryuji as he rubs the back of his head.

Daichi had a surprised look on his face as he looks at Momo, Rina and Ryuji. "You mean…you guys know about Riku and his job with being a Toujinshi?"

The three teenager's nodded their heads yes.

"Well that's a big relief." Daichi said with a smile.

"Now that we got that out of the way, can we please enter the Fukumaden now?" spoke Nazuna with an impatient look on her face.

"Yeah, yeah" mumbled Daichi with a frown.

They all soon stood near the door as they waited for the Crescent Moon Jewel to glow. The Kimon soon opened with a blue aura around it.

"Now, Riku-Sama let us go." Nazuna stated with a smile on her face.

"Riku-kun, let's go!" said Momo as she grabbed Riku's arm and pulled in over to the Kimon gate.

Daichi, Souma and Nazuna were shocked as they saw that both Riku and Momo had disappeared.

"What the…!" Daichi shouted with a surprised look on his face.

"W-why did the Kimon?!" Nazuna stammered in disbelief.

"Your not coming Souma?" asked Rina to the Chi-Ryuu child.

Souma nodded in response to Rina's question.

"Is there a convenience store there?" wondered Ryuji out loud as he walks up to the Kimon with Rina running after him.

"Take care here!" called Rina before she disappeared like Ryuji did.

"Hey, hold up!" shouted Daichi as he quickly follows them.

"W-wait a moment!" shouted Nazuna as she went after them.

Souma stood back and waved his right hand with a stunned look on his face, "Take care".

Fukumaden

Daichi and the others were soon standing at a water based beach. Daichi was in aw of the scene in front of him.

"Now this is new" he whispered in a quiet voice.

Chi-ryuu head quarters

A figure was lying on the bed while listening to music on some head phones. Suddenly the door to his room opened.

"What's up?" asked the figure with amusement.

"We're assigned on a mission to get one of the Toujin stones." The person said in the door way, "And I was hoping you could come along with us."

The figure took off his head-phones and sat up on the bed.

"I've been waiting to get out to this room and stretch my legs." The figure chuckled with a smirk on his face.

Fukumaden

"So we took a trip to this camp site?" asked Ryuji as he and the group stood on an island rock with many bridges leading in different directions.

"Amazing!" shouted the two girls with happy looks on their faces.

"You're satisfied now, right?" asked Nazuna in an angry voice. "You guy, go back right away!"

"How do we do that?" asked Momo as she looks down at Nazuna.

Nazuna looked at Momo with a shocked look on her face, then look over at Rina.

"We don't know how to go back." Rina said with an apologetic smile on her face.

Daichi was standing next to Riku with a flat-panned look on his face.

"We're doomed" he grumbled in a dull voice.

"Alright," Ryuji suddenly said. "Let's get ready for the long term. Guess I'll set up the tent."

"Let's go this way!" shouted Momo with delight.

"There they go," Daichi stated as he looks from Ryuji to Momo and Rina running off.

"Riku-Sama, I am tired." Nazuna said in an exasperated tone.

"Sorry" Riku said as he looks over at Nazuna then back at the scenery. "But, at least it's quiet, nice spot too. It's like you can forget that this is the inside of the Fukumaden."

"You said it Riku." Daichi agreed as he stretches out his back, and right arm in the air. "This is a quiet place and it feels great, right Nazuna?"

"Well…I guess so." Nazuna replied with a small smile on her face as Daichi and Riku stood beside her.

"Isn't that a bad idea?" asked the voice of Kogenta as he appeared before them. "Make no mistake, this is the Fukumaden. Make a mistake and the Youkai will get you!"

"Your right" Riku said to his Shikigami partner.

"What a way to spoil the mood" grumbled Daichi with a frown. "And I was just getting relaxed too."

"This is no time to relax Daichi-san" Nazuna exclaimed as she looks at the Tiger boy. "We have to hurry and find the Toujin-stone or else something bad might happen to the others. And you have to help us since you are a Shikigami."

When Nazuna said the word "Shikigami" that got Daichi steamed. "For the last and final time, I'm not a SHIKIGAMI!"

His voice echoed throughout the air after he shouted at Nazuna. Daichi soon turns his back on the priestess as steam clouds hissed above his head. Kogenta had covered his sensitive ears from Daichi's shout and was now glaring at him.

"You don't have to shout it out to the world, you know!?" growled Kogenta in anger before he disappeared.

Daichi just huffed at Kogenta's world with is nose stuck up in the air.

"So what does our compass say?" asked Daichi as he quickly changed the subject.

"Um…let's see." Riku said as Nazuna hands him the Onmyouji Divination board.

Daichi soon walks over to Riku's left side to look at the Onmyouji Board as well. The tiles were spinning around fast on the board.

"Let's hurry and find the Toujin stone." Riku as he looks down at the board with focus. "And return…!"

Riku didn't get to finish as the Onmyouji board was suddenly grabbed out of his hands.

"Hey!" shouted Daichi as he looks over at the person with anger.

It was Momo who had grabbed the Board out of Riku's hands.

"What is this?" asked Momo in a childish voice.

"That is not a toy!" shouted Nazuna in anger, "Return that!"

"Not unless you tell me!" demanded Momo as she held the board high above her head, to keep it away from Nazuna.

"This is no time for games, Damn it!" shouted Daichi as he tried to resist pouncing on the girl.

"It's an Onmyouji Divination Board." Riku suddenly said as he answered Momo's question. "It's used to find a stone called a Toujin-stone."

"Stones?" asked Momo as she looks up at the board in her hands.

"We have to hurry, find it, and return." Nazuna said as she glares at Momo. "Or something terrible will happen to you guy!"

Momo frowns at Nazuna with a determined look on her face.

"Then let us search for you!" shouted Momo before running off.

"H-hey you!" shouted Daichi but soon growls in anger. "That girl is going to be the death of me!"

"Can anyone use that?" asked Riku as he looks at Nazuna.

"I doubt it," growled Daichi as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hell no!" shouted Kogenta as he suddenly appeared in front of them, "Chase her!"

"Momo-Chan!" shouted Riku as he ran after his friend.

"And there he goes," stated Daichi again before he started running after Riku.

He suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge as Nazuna ran past him. A cold feeling went through Daichi's body as he stood on the bridge. He turned his head out towards the water with his eyebrows scrunched together. Something or someone was here in the Fukumaden.

"Could it be Taichi?" he wondered out loud to himself. "No, it has to be someone else for me to have this cold feeling and not a wild one."

"Daichi-San!" called Nazuna from the shore. "We need your assistance in catching this girl!"

"Uh…Coming!" shouted Daichi before looking at the water once again.

He soon ran after Nazuna and Riku with quick speed. On a stone island stood a shadowy figure as it watches Daichi run down the sandy beach.

"I found you kitty" the figure chuckled with a smirk on his face.

Daichi, Riku and Nazuna were still chasing after Momo. But Daichi wasn't looking straight ahead, for he was looking left and right at the scenery around him. His nerves were on edge as he senses more then one presence here in the Fukumaden.

Daichi was a little ways ahead of Nazuna and Riku. Kogenta appeared in his ghost form and floated near Daichi.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Kogenta annoyed as he glares at Daichi.

"I don't know," Daichi answered as he looks at Kogenta. "But I have a feeling that we aren't the only ones here in the Fukumaden."

"What do you mean?" questioned Kogenta with a confused look on his face.

"Well…" Daichi started but was soon cut off after he heard a scream.

Riku, Daichi, and Nazuna stopped in their tracks to look back behind them.

"Wasn't that-" started Daichi with a worried look on his face.

"Ryuji-kun!" shouted Riku as he recognized the voice.

Another scream was heard up ahead and they quickly turned to that as well.

"Rina-Chan!" shouted Riku again as he also recognized the voice.

The three of them looked at each other and nodded their heads. Daichi left with Nazuna while Riku went back the way they came. Daichi was a little ways ahead of Nazuna until he stopped and looks out at the water again.

"Daichi-san?" asked Nazuna as she looks over at her companion.

"You go on ahead, I'll catch up!" shouted Daichi from a few feet away.

Nazuna nodded her head yes and quickly ran off. Daichi looks out the water with a fierce glare on his face.

"I know you're there so show yourself!" he roared out across the water.

Daichi's ears twitched at a sound of someone behind him and he quickly jumps up into the sky. He flips in the air as he grabs his dagger, with it glowing brightly in his right paw hand. Daichi was soon holding on to the hilt of his sword as he flips right side up and slashed his blade downwards.

It soon hits the metal part of the staff. The one holding it was a half dragon human. The dragon was as tall as Daichi. The dragon had dark green eyes and greenish/blue hair that ran down from his back and neck, all the way to his long tail. The dragon's helmet was reptilian shape as any dragons head, with two fin ears on ether side. The bottom of his mouth showed a human mouth. The dragon's body was a light shaded blue with aqua blue paw feet. His hands were normal human hands with claws at the end. The dragon was wearing light green armor. Dark blue pants, with brown leather leg-braces on the bottom part of his legs.

The dragon helmet and tail were aqua blue and on the dragon's arms were two wrist bands.

His trident was a simple silver metal that Daichi had ever seen.

Daichi and the dragon broke away from each other with Daichi landing on the sandy ground.

"Looks like I found myself some good prey this time." The dragon said with a smirk on his face.

"I'm guessing that you work for the Chi-ryuu!?" shouted Daichi in anger as he held up his sword in front of him.

"You got that right Kitty," answered the dragon with his right claw on his waist. "My name is Chris, other wise known as experiment 2000."

"Well for your information Chris my names not Kitty, my name is Daichi no Yuuma!" he growled as he glares harder at Chris.

"My mistake then," mocked Chris as he did a bow. "Excuse my rudeness."

"Enough of this chit-chat!" shouted Daichi as his voice rose into a roar. "What is your purpose here? Are you also after the Toujin stones!?"

"Aren't you as sharp as a blade of a sword?" chuckled Chris with an even bigger smirk on his face.

"If you think that's so funny then tell me, what did you to get into the Chi-ryuu!?" shouted Daichi with his fangs bared.

The question that Daichi asked made Chris tongue-tied. Daichi smirks at the dragon boy.

"You don't know do you?" he mocked as he stares up at Chris. "I bet you were captured and were offered power and you accepted it, huh?"

This got Chris angry at what he heard from Daichi.

"Shut up!" he shouted in anger, "For your information cat, I was welcomed into the Chi-Ryuu. I was an orphan that lived on the streets, but I was soon taken in by Mikazuchi and his clan. They gave me a purpose by changing me into the form I am to day!"

"Well unlike you I was taken away from my family!" yelled Daichi right back as he grips the handle of his sword even tighter. "They changed me into this form and because of the Chi-Ryuu; I can't go back to my family. And since you work for them then I have no choice but to fight you!"

"Fine with me!" shouted Chris as he quickly jumps up into the air.

Daichi quickly followed and soon the two of them started fighting with each other. When Daichi tried to slashed down on Chris, but was always blocked by Chris's trident. Daichi had to admit that this guy was good. Just then, Chris slashed the blades of his weapon as Daichi's stomach. But Daichi quickly flips in the air to avoid the attack.

Chris smirks as he saw that Daichi had fallen for his trap. Chris quickly shot out his right claw hand.

"Ultimate attack!" he shouted, "Dragon Typhoon!"

Without warning, a huge hurricane that was shaped like a dragon was shot towards Daichi. Daichi was taken off guard as he was quickly engulfed by huge wind. Daichi was suddenly spinning around in the middle of the hurricane.

Daichi was soon slammed hard into the ground. All the wind had been knocked right out off him after he was hit by that attack. Daichi soon shook off his daze and quickly leaps to his feet.

"Why you…!" growled Daichi in anger as he held his sword up right in front of him.

"Daichi!" at the mention of his name, Daichi quickly looks behind him.

He saw Riku, Nazuna with Momo, Rina, Ryuji, Kogenta and Horin. He also saw two other Shikigami that had the forms of a shrimp and seahorse.

'_So that Chris guy wasn't the only one,_' Thought Daichi as he quickly looks back at his opponent.

Chris was standing on a rock that stuck out of the water. The dragon had a smirk look on his face.

"I guess you don't have much of a punch now do you?" questioned Chris as he places his right hand on his waist.

Daichi's eyes flashed red in anger as he heard the words that came out of Chris's mouth. A growl soon rose up from deep within hit throat.

"Well, looks like this is our lucky day." A voice said from behind Daichi.

Daichi quickly looks behind him and up at the rocks and saw two men standing there. He can tell by the age that they were adults.

"Oh great, more Chi-Ryuu" he grumbled as he glared at them.

"Those two are my partners." Chris spoke with a smirk. "And their Shikigami are Ryuukon and Ebihiko. And I suggest that you keep your eyes on your opponent cat boy!"

Without warning, Chris suddenly jumps into the air with his trident pointed downwards towards Daichi. Daichi quickly raised his sword up in front of him and blocked Chris's blow. The two weapons sparked as metal scrapped against metal. In one quick movement of his wrist, Daichi pushes the trident away from him. In the progress he also pushed Chris back as well.

Daichi quickly saw his chance and jumps after Chris. "This is the end of the line for you!"

Chris smirks as he saw Daichi coming at him. Just then Daichi was hit by hot water from behind. The water was really hot when Daichi was hit by it. He landed by down on the ground and quickly shook the water off him, and quickly turns towards Ebihiko.

"Why you little-" started Daichi but his words were quickly caught in his throat.

He started to feel weak at the knee and suddenly collapses to the ground.

Daichi was now on his hands and knees as he felt his strength leave him.

"What's…happening…" groaned Daichi as he felt himself grow weaker and weaker.

Daichi quickly looks up in front of him and saw that Kogenta was in the same position as he was. The Byakko's body was glowing bright red; it was as if the red aura was sucking away his power.

"K-Kogenta-Sama" said Daichi weakly as he stared helplessly over at the other tiger.

Chris soon landed in front of Daichi with a smirk.

"This is Ebihiko's special attack move." He said with a chuckle, "'Releasing the boiling Dye' is what this attack is called, it's an attack that can make the opponent weak and helpless."

Daichi suddenly felt himself being grabbed by the back of the neck and lifted up off the ground. He was eye leveled with Chris with his emerald green eyes glaring strait in Chris's. Suddenly, in one quick movement, Chris had thrown Daichi into the air and right into the water.

Daichi felt himself sinking down into the depths of the water. He slowly opened his eyes as he felt his two comrade's auras. Daichi looks over to his left and saw Kogenta. Just then, Daichi was suddenly stabbed in the chest by Chris's trident. Daichi let out a scream as he felt the pain.

Chris had the advantage over Daichi, for he was a water dragon and he can out swim any human that challenged him. Chris's attacks kept coming at Daichi slash after slash. Daichi didn't know how long he was going to survive. His vision started to go blurry on him as he looked up towards the waters surface.

'_No!_' he shouted in his head, '_I can't lose to this guy. I made a promise to Amber; that I'll always protect her no matter what!_'

Daichi was soon forcing his body to move as he blocked one of Chris's attacks with his sword. But he was quickly thrown back by the force and was soon flying around the water. How long had he been under water? He didn't know for he could tell whether his lungs were working or not.

He saw Chris charging at him again and he knew this attack will end his life. Just then, Daichi was taken by surprise as Chris suddenly changed direction.

"W-what?" wondered Daichi as he watched Chris swim away.

He soon looks over to his left and saw Kogenta floating a few meters away from him with his face downwards.

"K-Kogenta…" he called softly to the tiger the looks up at the water's surface again. "Riku…"

"Daichi, Kogenta!" shouted Riku's voice from all around him. "Are you two okay?"

"I'm not sure…" asked Daichi, "But something weird is going on…"

"He's right…" came Kogenta's voice. "They've suddenly stopped attacking."

"Riku-Sama, over there," spoke the voice of Nazuna.

"What's going on up there?" asked Daichi as he tried to move his body.

He suddenly sensed something from his right and quickly turns his eyes towards it. He saw a faint green glow from afar.

"Could it be…" he started as he looks towards the light.

"The Toujin stone is probably over there." Nazuna's voice spoke again.

"Then, their going there!?" shouted Riku with worry.

"Seems like it." Kogenta said, "But I can't freely use my body."

"Me neither" Daichi added as he tried to move his body.

"I will do something." Spoke Nazuna from above "Horin!"

Horin was floating in front of both Daichi and Kogenta.

"Ultimate attack" she said in a soft voice as she puts her hands to her lips. "Onmyou blow kiss."

Suddenly two lip marks came towards Kogenta and Daichi. When Daichi felt the lip mark touch him his face turned a bright red. He quickly shook his head to shake it off as he soon felt his power come back to him.

"Now that was intense." Daichi said as he gave a sigh of relief.

"I don't know what happened, but I'm pumped with power!" shouted Kogenta as stood straight up in the water then turns to the water's surface. "Riku, sense me out, you can do it!"

"Sense?" asked Daichi as he looks over at Horin.

"It's were a Shikigami and human can see as one." She answered.

"In any case, we got to get moving" Daichi added before pushing off in the water at an amazing speed.

Horin followed right behind him as they swam towards the Toujin stone. Daichi turns towards the rabbit Shikigami with a smirk.

"Do your thing Horin." Daichi commanded with a grin.

"You got it" answered Horin and soon called upon her attack.

Soon a strong gust of wind started blowing around in the water with it lifting Daichi, and Horin up into it. Soon a column of water formed as it head strait towards Ebihiko, Ryuukon, Chris and Ryuji. It soon sucked them all up and Horin quickly grabbed Ryuji, and pulled him out of harms way. Daichi stayed inside the water cyclone as he locked blades with Chris.

"You are persistent!" yelled Chris in anger as he pushes against Daichi's weapon.

"It runs in the family!" shouted Daichi right back at Chris.

In one quick movement Daichi twisted his wrist and pushes Chris's weapon away from him. Then quickly turns his body around in the water and slashed Chris across the chest. The dragon boy let out a cry of pain as he was pushed out of the water cyclone.

Daichi quickly did another block with his sword as Ryuukon slashed his weapon down on him.

"This will be the end of you!" he shouted.

"Not if I can help it! Ultimate attack! Dotou Zan Kon Ken!"

Daichi looks down and saw Kogenta coming quickly towards them. Daichi quickly pushes away from Ryuukon and watched as the water Shikigami was slashed by Kogenta's sword as the water dispersed.

The name of 'Ryuukon' appeared before Daichi for a moment then broke into two pieces.

Daichi stumbled a little but quickly regained his footing. He looks over towards the two men and saw that one of them had fainted. The man with glasses looks at them then held up a card.

"This is a battle, so I shall no begrudge you." He said as he summoned a door in front of him. "However, someday I will definitely come again."

"And we'll be waiting" growled Daichi as he glares at the man.

He then turns towards Chris, who was standing next to Ebihiko. He saw the slash mark on his armor. He then looks over at the shrimp Shikigami.

"I am very anger right now." Ebihiko said as he glares behind his diving mask. "Doesn't it show?"

Chris and Ebihiko suddenly jumped to where the man was and walked through the door. Daichi, Kogenta and Riku had confused looks on their faces.

"No point in sympathizing." Nazuna suddenly spoke as she looks at them. "Now, let us go get the Toujin stone."

"Yeah," Riku said.

Daichi looks over at Kogenta with a small smile. Kogenta noticed this and looks over at him.

"And what are you smiling at?" he asked with a frown.

Daichi shook his head. "Nothing, don't worry about it. Any ways, like Nazuna said, let's get that stone and head on out of this place."

Kogenta smirks at him before nodding his head in agreement.

Ten-ryuu Shrine

Everyone had made it back safe and sound, with Amber and Souma waiting for them. Daichi heard Momo, Rina and Ryuji's story on how they found the Toujin stone by using the Onmyouji Board.

Daichi was standing at ground level right next to Riku with him sitting at the steps and Nazuna standing at his right side.

"We're sorry" Momo, Rina and Ryuji apologized as they bowed in front of Riku and Nazuna.

Nazuna wrapped the Toujin stone in a purple cloth as the three of them apologized.

"That's alright" Daichi said was a smile.

"As long as you understand." Riku added before he turned his head to Nazuna, "Right Nazuna-Chan?"

"Well…you did find the Toujin stone. And everyone is safe, it is okay." Spoke Nazuna in a calm voice.

Momo, Rina and Ryuji sighed in relief as they heard that they were forgiven. But that was short lived when Nazuna exploded at them.

"Just make sure there's no next time!"

"Okay!" shouted Momo, Rina and Ryuji.

"We learned our lesson." Ryuji said with a smile on his face.

"As long as we know for the future," added Rina.

Daichi and Souma sighed with exasperation as they looked at the three kids. Amber giggles a little at the funny scene before her.

"Yeah, so for now, let's cook some food." Ryuji insisted as he looks at Momo and Rina.

"Sounds good, I'm starving," echoed both Riku and Daichi with smiles on their faces, with Kogenta appearing on top of Riku's head with frown.

"Then let's have some salad and some fried dragon shrimp!"

"S-shrimp!" cried Rina after she heard what Ryuji said.

"D-dragon?" asked Momo with a scared look on her face.

Soon the two girls started screeching out in fright with Momo flailing her arms around, and Rina spinning around in a circle. Daichi rolls his eyes up wards with a smirk on his face.

"Over that little adventure and those two are already scared out of their wits." He chuckled as he looks over at Riku.

Riku chuckled as well as he looks back at Daichi.

"Hey," Kogenta suddenly said as he looks down at Riku's right wrist.

Daichi also looks and saw a black wrist band on Riku's wrist. On the wrist band was some kind of small metal plate with the symbol for Ten-Ryuu on it. He also saw four small glowing symbols on it.

"What's the thing?" asked Daichi as he looks at the wrist band.

"This in my Clan Medal," answered Riku as he looks over at Daichi. "It let's me know what rank I'm at."

"Yeah and now look at it." Kogenta continued, "He had all three's, but looks like he's got a four."

"Now that you mentioned it, you're right." Riku agreed with a smile.

Daichi also smile, but that soon disappeared in to a look of confusement. A cold wind had blown past him and he quickly raised his head up to the sky. Something about tonight felt different, something just wasn't right.

'_What in the world am I sensing?_' thought Daichi with a frown on his face.

To be continued


	6. Birth of the byakko triplet's part 1

One mind, one heart

The birth of the Byakko triplet's: part 1

A terrible storm was raging outside the Tachibana residence that night. Daichi was looking outside his window that night, for some reason he just couldn't get to sleep.

_What is this uneasy feeling?_ Daichi thought with a frown on his face.

Suddenly he heard a knock at his door and he turns towards it.

"Come in!" he called.

The door to his room opened and there stood Riku along with Amber.

"Riku, Amber? What are you guy's doing up so late?" asked Daichi with a confused look on his face.

"We just came to check up on you." Amber said as she walks up to him. "Are you okay?"

Daichi nodded his head before looking out the window again. "I just have this strange feeling that's all."

"Strange feeling?" repeated Riku with a confused look on his face.

Daichi nodded again as he kept staring out at the window.

"Do you know what it is?" asked Amber as she touched Daichi's right paw/hand with her left hand.

"No," was all Daichi said as he gently wraps his paw/hand around hers. "But whatever it is, I'm going to find out."

His eyes never left the window that night as the storm raged outside.

Hospital

All was quiet within the Japan hospital that night. But it was quickly shattered as three figures came out from around the corner near the room that held the babies. One of the figures quietly slips a card in through the slot of the door and starts working on the lock. The three soon heard a click and opened the door quietly as they entered into the room.

The door lead into a room full of sleeping babies as the three figures quietly walked in. They came to three cribs that beard the one name that they were looking for, 'Yuuma'. The three cribs held two boys and one girl.

"Are they the one's?" asked one of figures in a whisper.

"Yes," answered the second figure.

"Then let's take them and get out of here as quickly as we can." The third figure said and soon walks over to one of the cribs.

Each of them quietly picks up one of the three babies and quickly walked out of the room. The first figure quietly locks the door back into place, and soon everything was quiet again.

Ten-Ryuu Shrine grounds

It was just a normal morning for Daichi, if you call training with one of the Shikigami of the Ten-Ryuu clan normal. The two tiger's were practicing their sword techniques on each other, and Kogenta had to admit that he was impressed by how Daichi moved his body as he swung with force with his sword.

The two of them had locked their swords together as they came face to face with one another.

"You're getting better!" Kogenta exclaimed with a smirk on his face.

"Well I am learning from the best, Kogenta-Sama!" growled Daichi with a smirk on his face.

They soon pushed all of their power into their weapons and quickly pushed away from each other. The two of them flipped into the air with grace then landed back down on the ground. Riku, Nazuna and Souma were watching from the steps of the Ten-Ryuu shrine.

"Daichi is really getting the hang of fighting." Souma said with an amazed look on his face.

"Well I for one think that that boy still has a long way to go." Nazuna grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Daichi's ears twitched at what he had heard and he gave a small growl of annoyance at the priestess, but ignored Nazuna all the same. Daichi quickly got back to his sword training as Kogenta slashed his sword down on him. Daichi raised his sword up above his head as he blocked Kogenta's sword.

"Don't lose your concentration!" exclaimed Kogenta as he gave Daichi a hard look. "If you do, then you'll lose your life!"

"Got that!" grunted Daichi as he pushes against Kogenta's sword.

"Guy's!" shouted Amber as she run's into the Ten-Ryuu shrine grounds. "You've got to come home quick, it's an emergency!"

Riku, Daichi, and the gang looked towards Amber with confused looks on their faces.

"An emergency?" they echoed with a confused look on their faces.

Tachibana's house

Daichi and the gang were sitting in front of the TV as they watched the news.

"In today's news, three children that have been born just yesterday had been taken from this hospital." The news lady said from the news desk as the picture of the hospital that was shown behind her left shoulder. "There have been no signs of forced entry from within the room that held the three new born babies. We take you to Ryan, our news reporter, as he interviews the two parents that have gave birth to one of the babies."

The picture on the TV's screen soon changed to a woman with long black hair and blue eyes, and a man with black hair and brown eyes. Daichi suddenly stood up quickly with a shocked look on his face. Riku and the group looked over at Daichi with a confused look on their faces.

"What's wrong Daichi?" asked Riku as he looks up at his friend.

"Those two people on the TV," whispered Daichi as he stared hard at the screen. "Those two are…my mother and father."

"WHAT!?" shouted the gang with sock as they stared at Daichi in disbelief.

Daichi was still staring at the TV with a shocked look on his face as well but it soon turned into a frightening face as he started to snarl with all his muscles tensing up within every fiber of his body. Without warning, Daichi dashed right up to the front door and threw it open then ran off down the street.

"Daichi!" shouted Riku as he ran to the front door with Kogenta running outside as well as he chased after Daichi.

Kogenta caught up with the younger tiger and quickly grabbed Daichi's right arm with his left claw hand. Daichi felt Kogenta's hand on his arm and quickly turned towards him while tugging his arm away from Kogenta's grip.

"Let go of me!" he snarled with anger as he glares at Kogenta.

"And where do you think you're going?" questioned Kogenta as he glares back at Daichi.

"I'm going to find the Chi-ryuu! If my hunch is correct, then they're the ones that took my brother or sister away." Daichi answered as his green emerald eyes glared into Kogenta's ruby red eyes.

"Actually, they were triplets!" exclaimed Souma as he and the gang came up to the two tigers "Two boys and one girl is what they said on the news."

When Daichi heard that his heart gave a leap of joy but it soon dropped into his stomach as he remembered that they had been taken away. He was about to turn and run again but was stopped again when Kogenta quickly grabbed his right shoulder and spun Daichi around to face him.

"Would you just cool it!" growled Kogenta as he held both of Daichi's shoulders. "If you just go running head first into danger then that's it, your life will end just like that!"

"Then what do you suggest we do then!" shouted Daichi in anger as he clenched his fists. "I can't just sit around and let the Chi-Ryuu change my siblings into what I am now!"

"And what will you do if they killed you right on the spot?!" snarled Kogenta as he grips Daichi's shoulders harder within his grip.

After what Kogenta said Daichi stopped his struggling. The tiger Shikigami was right; if he got killed then he wouldn't be able to save his brothers and sister. Daichi let his head hung in defeat; he hated it when someone else was right.

"Fine…you win," Daichi muttered with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Listen to me Daichi," Kogenta suddenly said as his voice became a little softer. "You can't just do things on your own without the help of others. So understand and remember that, okay?"

Daichi looks up at Kogenta with a surprised look on his face, but he quickly nodded his head in agreement.

"Don't worry Daichi" Riku said as he came up to his friend. "We'll all help you in finding your brothers and sister."

"Riku" Daichi softly said as he looks at the Ten-Ryuu Toujinshi and the others with a smile. "Guy's…thank you."

Laboratory

Deep within the Chi-Ryuu base was a lab were three tubs that were glowing brightly within the darkness. In the three tubs were three bodies. In the middle tub between the two, two bright brown eyes as they took in their surroundings. The eyes held cunningness and kindness in them.

_Where… am I_? Thought the being as he looked around at what was in front of him. _What is this place?_

Suddenly he saw two people walking in front of him as he started to hear in what they were saying.

"How are our three new experiments?" asked a man in a gruff voice.

"Their coming along quite well sir." A woman answered in a soft tone. "We had no trouble with them at all, even thought they look like teenagers on the out side they're still kids on the inside. And they don't know anything about them selves yet."

The eyes of the being narrowed in confusement at the words that the female person had just said: _What in the world are they talking about?_

"Good, now I want you to make sure that these three triplets don't escape from here." The man said in a serious voice.

"Yes sir" the woman said with a nod of her head.

A rumble formed in the beings throat as he lifted his lips up to revile his sharp K9's.

_These people_, thought the being with anger. _They want to turn me and the other two into lab rats. Well that's not gonna happened!_

Without warning the being's eyes flashed bright red as he sent a powerful pulse out towards the other two tanks. The one on the left started to rumble as two light blue eyes opened before the two of them flashing red as well. The tank on the right started to shake as well as two soft brown eyes opened then flashed a bright yellow in response to the pulse.

The tanks started cracking and before anyone knew what was happening glass started flying everywhere with water splashing down on to the ground. Sirens started sounding throughout the whole building. The three figures stood up on the base of the tanks that they had been trapped in as they reviled them selves to be half human/tigers. One of them was a light smoky-grey with black stripes on his body. A thick mane of messy black hair rested on top of his head with two grey ears poking out as they were tipped with black.

The second figure on the left stood up as well as it reviled itself. The beings fur was a dark grey with blackish-grey stripes covering his body, and on the beings head was a thick mane of messy grey hair that was streaked with blackish-grey stripes. He was a little smaller then the fist figure beside him.

And the last figure on the right was a between the same height as the two. The being had clouded blue fur with crystal blue stripes covering her body, and long white hair flowing down to the middle of her back with clouded blue ears poking out on top of her head.

"The experiments!" shouted the man in fright and excitement. "They have awakened!"

Without warning the smoky-grey tiger and the other two jumped off from their spots and started running out of the laboratory. They were now running down the hall with people shouting and running after them. They soon came to a small room as the two younger tigers went in first with the older one closing the doors quickly behind them.

"What are we going to do?" asked the female tiger in a scared voice.

"I don't know" answered the older of the two as he leans against the doors. "But there has to be a way out of here."

Just then the room started to glow red around them. The dark grey tiger was standing in the middle of the room. He looks down at the ground as he saw that he was in the middle of a yin-yang circle. He quickly turns to the two.

"Hey guys come over here, quick!" he hollered as he motioned the other two over with his hand. The grey and blue tigers quickly came over to the darker grey tiger and stood in the middle of the circle as well. They soon felt something pass through them and before they knew what was happening they suddenly disappeared without a trace.

Ten-Ryuu shrine

Daichi's eyes quickly opened up from his sleep and quickly sat up. He had sensed something pass through his body while he was sleeping. He was lying on the roof of the Ten-Ryuu shrine that night for Nazuna had told him that he had to keep watch over the shrine tonight.

"Something is going on within the Fukumaden." Daichi whispered as he jumps down from the roof and on to the ground in front of the steps of the shrine.

He started to walk up the steps of the shrine to the doors that led into the room which hides the gate that leads into the Fukumaden. He opens the door and walks inside.

"You aren't thinking of leaving us behind are you?" a voice spoke from behind Daichi.

Daichi turns around to see Souma, Riku and Nazuna standing before him. He gave them a small smile as he looks at them.

"It's kind of hard to not leave you guys behind sometimes." Daichi answered with a laugh.

"I suddenly sensed something just before we came here." Nazuna voiced as she looks up into the sky. "It's as if three new Shikigami have been revived somehow."

"Or it could be that three more victims have been turned into Shikigami." Daichi corrected as he turns away from the group. "And that they had somehow entered the Fukumaden."

"How can you tell?" asked Fusanoshi as he appeared by Souma's side.

"I don't know." Daichi answered without turning to the Shikigami. "All I know is that I'm going to find them."

"Then I'm coming with you!" exclaimed Souma with a determined look on his face.

"Chi-Ryuu like you aren't aloud in the Fukumaden," countered Nazuna as she glares at Souma.

"Let him come along." Daichi said with a smile on his face as he turns to them. "I might need all the help I could get if the other Chi-Ryuu's are going after the three new Shikigami experiments."

Nazuna was about to debate on this idea but was stopped by Riku.

"Nazuna, just this once." He said with a kind smile.

Nazuna frowns but soon gave in with a frustrating sigh "Fine."

Daichi smiled and soon turns to the doors of the shrine again.

"Let's get going then." Daichi said as he steps into the shrine.

Once Riku had placed the Crescent Moon Jewel down in the middle of the circle the room started to illuminate in a bright blue light. A beam of light suddenly shot up into the night sky as Daichi and the group were transported to the Fukumaden.

Fukumaden

A shoji door opened as Daichi and the group leaped out onto the rocky ground.

"Well gang, looks like we landed on an earth element field." Daichi announced while he took a look at his surroundings.

"Seems like it," voiced Riku as he, Souma and Nazuna looked around. "But it seems more like boulder and rock field to me."

"I'm still wondering why you have chosen to come to the Fukumaden though." Nazuna questioned as she glares hard at Daichi.

"I just have a feeling that I should be here." Daichi muttered as he started walking forward. "And I should always listen to my instincts."

"Ridicules" huffed Nazuna as she crossed her arms in front of her.

Daichi ignored the young priestess as he kept walking to where his senses told him to go. Riku, Souma and Nazuna walked behind as they followed Daichi across the land. The group was silent as they walked the land to find whatever Daichi was looking for. That was when Daichi stopped as he started tensing up his muscles.

"Daichi?" asked Souma as he stopped beside the tiger boy's left side.

"What's wrong?" asked Riku when he and Nazuna stopped at Daichi's right side.

"We're not alone here guys," answered Daichi as he looks at his surrounding's. "Be on your guard."

Souma, Riku, and Nazuna quickly pulled out their Drives as they summoned their Shikigami forth. Kogenta, Fusanoshi, Hori, and Daichi went into their fighting stances as they got ready for anything that might attack them. Just then Daichi sensed movement to his right and quickly shot forward.

"Daichi!" shouted Kogenta when he saw the Tiger-boy running towards a boulder.

Daichi brought back his fist and quickly slammed it into the boulder. The boulder crumbled into dust when Daichi slammed his fist into it and a shadow quickly jumps out from behind the cloud of dust as it landed on the ground in front of the group. The shadow reviled itself to be a dark-grey furred tiger with dark grayish-blue stripes, with one stripe crossing over the bridge of his nose. The tiger was a little shorter in Kogenta, Daichi and Riku's height. The tiger's hair was a bed mess with two dark grey tipped ears poking out from under his mane of hair.

The tiger was wearing a light grey metal collar around his neck. Silver and bronzed armor that looked like it could be as hard as diamonds; baggy green pants with a light brown belt and a dirt brown belt crisscrossing over one another as they hung from the tiger's waist. Around the edge of the pants legs were black straps above the fur that were sticking out from the back of his heels, which looked like wings to Daichi when he first saw them. The tigers eyes were a light blue which showed a strong fierceness in them, and his paw-feet were bare with no foot wear to speak of.

Daichi jumps in front of Riku and the gang as he stared at the tiger in front of them.

"Are you the one that was watching us!?" shouted Daichi in demand as he glared at the tiger in front of him.

"So what if I am!" growled the tiger as he crouches low to the ground.

"Daichi," whispered Kogenta as he looks at the grey tiger in front of them. "Is he the one that you were sensing?"

Daichi nodded his head as he kept staring at the grey tiger. "And he's not the only one that I'm sensing. There are two more like him somewhere around this area, but I can't pin-point on where they are."

"And is best that you don't," the grey tiger said with a snarl. "For I will never let you lay your grubby hands on them."

The grey tiger quickly jumps at Riku and the others but Daichi quickly intercepts by slamming right into the grey tiger. The two of them started rolling around on the ground as they tried to pin each other to the ground. Kogenta and the others were about to jump into help but a voice suddenly shouted from out of nowhere.

"Shade that's enough!" shouted the voice from the far left of the group.

Daichi and the grey tiger suddenly stopped what they were doing and looked to see who had spoken. On top of a large hill stood a smoke-grey tiger with black stripes all over it body. The tiger had black hair in a style of Michael Jackson. He was wearing a short sleeve jacked with a black on the collar of the jacket, two black breast pockets and black around the rims of his sleeves. Under the blue jacket was a sleeveless yellow muscle shirt; Long blue baggy pants with black that reached up to his kneecaps. On his feet were dark brown sandals with four claws suspended over the front edge. On his claw hands were bright red fingerless gloves with a navy blue stripe that rounded over the back of his hands, and black rims of his wrists; and on the near end of tigers tail was a red band.

"Daigo!" shouted the tiger, Shade, as he looks up at the smoke-grey furred tiger. "You idiot, get out of here while you still can!"

"It's alright Shade," the tiger, Daigo, said as he leaps down from the hill and walks towards Daichi and the group. "These people aren't dangerous."

Daichi saw that Daigo was a little taller then him and Kogenta's once he had gotten closer to them. Daichi also noticed that Daigo had bright brown eyes that show tremendous courage and kindness in them. Shade quickly leaps up from the ground and onto his feet with an angry look on his face.

"What do you mean that these people aren't dangerous!" questioned Shade in anger as he glares from Daigo to Daichi then at Riku's before turning back to the light grey tiger. "These people are Toujinshi so they are our enemies or have you forgotten that it was those people that changed us into what we are now!"

"If you're talking about the Chi-ryuu then you should blame them and not us." Daichi said as he stood up from the ground to look at Shade with a frown. "We're the Ten-ryuu group and we're the good guys that came looking for you guys."

"For what?!" growled Shade as he glares into Daichi's eyes. "Are you here to take us to some kind of lab and experiment with us?!"

"We wouldn't do that," said Riku as he tried to reason with Shade.

"He's right!" shouted Kogenta as he stood up for his Toujinshi. "Besides, we only came here looking for you two was because Daichi insisted!"

Daigo had a surprised look on his face after he heard what Kogenta had said and looks over at Daichi: "You came here by your own judgment?"

Daichi nodded his head: "You see I've had this strong feeling that I should come here looking for you two and the other person with you. And I know that you two are actually human."

Shade and Daigo were shocked when they heard what Daichi had said to them.

"You mean…" started Shade but couldn't find the words to speak the last part of his sentence as he looks at Daichi with disbelief.

"Yes," said Daichi as he answered Shade's question. "I was also human once a long time ago, but I've been transformed into what you see right now in front of you."

Shade and Daigo were speechless after what Daichi had told them. Daigo started to go into thought then quickly took Shade to the side for a quick talk with each other. Daichi and the others stood on the sidelines as they watched the two brothers quietly talk with one another.

"Are you sure that we can trust them?" questioned Shade as he glances over his right shoulder once before looking back at Daigo. "What if they're lying to us and just wanted us to drop our guard so that they can capture us?"

"I don't think so," answered Daigo in a whisper as he lightly shakes his head left to right. "Besides…I just have this feeling that we should trust these people."

"Are your crazy!?" hissed Shade in anger has he tried to protest with his brother.

"Shade listen," whispered Daigo as he tried to sooth his brother's anger. "I just know that we should trust this Daichi person and his friends. I just have this feeling that Daichi might be able to help us find out on who we are, just trust me on this one okay?"

Shade frowns as he thought over on what his brother had said to him. He still didn't like the idea of trusting strangers like Daichi and his gang, but if his brother was willing to give it a shot than what was there to lose. The two brothers soon turned to Daichi and the gang.

"We've decided to give you guys a chance," declared Daigo as he looks at Daichi and the group. "But I think that we should talk with each other somewhere else safer; for this place is too open, and the Chi-ryuu might find us here."

"Where do suggest we talk?" asked Souma with a curious look on his face.

"Me and my brother are gonna take you to our hiding place." Daigo answered as he looked over at the younger Chi-ryuu. "It's a place where we hide from Toujinshi and it's also a safe place for keeping our sister hidden as well."

"Your sister?" asked Riku with a confused look on his sister.

"Yeah," said Shade with a frown. "And just to let you punks know; if you try to trick us while we have our backs are turned then I'll instantly tear you guys to shreds."

"We'll keep that in mind." Kogenta mumbled with a frown.

_Oh great, another Kogenta_. Daichi grumbled within his mind as he looks at Shade with deadpanned look on his face.

"You'll have to excuse my brother here," said Daigo as he apologized for his brother's rudeness. "Shade doesn't trust people very much."

"No, it's okay," declined Daichi as he shakes his head left to right gently. "I would be the same way if I were him."

"Okay then, let's get going." Daigo announced as he, along with Shade, started to lead Daichi and the gang towards their hide out.

What the group didn't know was that they were being watched from somewhere in the cliffs that were behind them.

To be continued


	7. Birth of the byakko triplet's part 2

One mind, one heart

I'm sorry for not updating this chapter in such a long time.

The birth of the Byakko triplet's: part 2

Daichi and the gang followed the two tigers to a large cave that was hidden underneath a large cliff. Kogenta and the other Shikigami had gone back into their Drives so that their Toujinshi partners can save up their power for later use. Shade and Daigo suddenly stopped at the entrance of the cave before looking back at the group.

"You guys wait here for a moment, I'll be right back." Daigo said before he turned to the entrance of the cave again and walked in.

Daichi and the others waited outside of the cave entrance as they listened to the footsteps of Daigo moving further and further away from them. Daichi's ears twitched as he heard voices from inside the cave until all became silent for a moment. He turned to Shade with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Shade, are you and your two sibling's the only ones here in the Fukumaden?" asked Daichi with curiosity.

"And what if we are?" Shade shot back as he glared at Daichi with distrust.

Daichi scratched the back of his head as he gave Shade a small frown. Suddenly the sound of footsteps echoed against the cave walls within the cave again. Daichi turned his gaze to see Daigo walking up to them. Daichi also saw someone behind his back as Daigo came up to him and the group.

Daigo soon stood in front of Daichi and the group with a smile: "Everyone, I like you to meet our sister…Asahi."

Daigo soon moved aside to revile a young tigress with clouded blue fur with crystal blue stripes that were painted all over her body. She had white hair and brown eyes that stared right at them shyly. She was wearing a yellow sleeveless shirt with a brown V pattern coming over her shoulders to end in the middle of her chest. She was also wearing a white skirt over tight black bike shorts. She looked to be around the size of a twelve year old for she only reached up to her brother's shoulder blades.

The young Tigress looked at Daichi and the group before hiding behind Daigo again.

"You'll have to excuse Asahi here," said Daigo with a sheepish smile as he looked at the group. "You see, Asahi is really shy around strangers."

"No…that's okay," said Daichi with a smile as he looked at Daigo with reassurance. "I'm guessing that this is her first time seeing people in the Fukumaden, right?"

Daigo nodded his head as he answered Daichi's question before looking at his sister again: "She has had a bad experience when facing those people back at that weird lab which we were in. We had been chased by them as we were trying to escape them. We soon ran into this strange room that had this yin-yang symbol in the middle of the floor, and before we knew what was happening the room was suddenly lit with this strange red light. We were standing on this yin-yang symbol for a second before we were suddenly transported here to this weird place."

"So that was what I was feeling," murmured Daichi in thought as he rubbed the underside of his chin. "You three were the ones that I was sensing from the night before we came here. Hmm…Do you three have any memories on what had happened to you before the Chi-ryuu changed you three into what you are now?"

Shade and Daigo were stumped on that question that Daichi had asked them. Daigo lifted his right claw up to the side of his head and placed his index finger on the side of his head to think. Shade had crossed his arms over his chest as his face scrunched up in thought as he tried to think about what had happened to them before they were turned into Shikigami. Everyone was soon taken by surprise when they suddenly heard Asahi speak for the first time in this conversation.

"Um…I kind of remember what had happened to us." She stammered quietly as she looked out from behind her brother.

Daichi walked up to her with a kind smile as he leaned down to look at her: "Can you tell us a little bit more on what happened to you and your brothers, Asahi-chan?"

Asahi looked at Daichi for a moment before nodding her head shyly at him: "Y-you see…it all started a few nights a go. I'm not really sure what happened but I saw this man that was dressed in dark clothing staring down at me, and before I know what was happening he picked me up. After that it's all just a blur."

"Hmm…"hummed Daichi as he straightened up to think about what the tiger/girl had just told him, but he just couldn't put the pieces of this puzzle together. "Oh boy, this is going to be harder to figure out than I thought."

"You're telling us," grumbled Kogenta impatiently as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Sorry," whimpered Asahi sadly as she looked down at the ground before her.

"No, it's not your fault Asahi." Daichi reassured as he bent down to look at the young tigress again. "It's just going to take some time to figure out on what is going on here. I'm trying to figure out why those Chi-ryuu people are turning children into Shikigami and if possible change everyone back to the way they were."

"Really?" said Asahi in a hopeful voice as she looked up at Daichi. "You mean it?"

"Yep," answered Daichi with a nod of his head. "And I promise that once I do, you and your brothers will be the first ones to be change back before me or anyone else."

"That's a load of bull," grumbled Shade as he glared at Daichi. "Why are you so willing to help us when you've only just met us for a few minutes, huh?"

Daichi straightened himself up so that he could look straight at Shade with a soft frown: "Because I don't want anyone else to experience something that I had did when I was first being tested on by the Chi-ryuu."

Everyone was quiet when they heard what Daichi said. Shade looked at Daichi with a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what the older tiger had said. Daigo decide to change the subject by clearing his throat.

"Continuing on with this subject," coughed Daigo as he got everyone's attention. "I also forgot to mention that when we first came here we didn't have any cloths on us when we suddenly burst out of those tubs that held us in this strange liquidly stuff. Yet when we came into this world we suddenly realized that we were suddenly wearing these clothes."

"No surprise there," Daichi chuckled with a smile as he looked down at himself. "When I first became a Shikigami, I winded up wearing these cloths as well."

"And when we first met you, you were nothing but a weak Shikigami that didn't know anything about him self." Kogenta pointed out with a smirk on his face.

"Nobody asked you about that part buster, so just drop-it!" growled Daichi as he glared at the white tiger in anger.

"Nobody had to," Kogenta simply replied as he crossed his arms over his chest while still smirking at Daichi.

"Shut up, cat-boy!" shouted Daichi in anger.

Kogenta lost his smirk when he heard what Daichi had called him and his blood started to boil within his veins.

"I'M NOT A CAT, I'M A BYAKKO!" blasted Kogenta with his teeth bared at Daichi in anger.

Daichi and Kogenta were soon locked in a glaring match with each other as they started to growl at one another. It would have gone on longer if it hadn't been for Asahi stepping in between them.

"Please don't fight," she begged as she looked between the two tigers. "Fighting doesn't solve anything when you're in a group that you are part of."

Daichi and Kogenta glowered at each other for about a minute before they quickly turned their heads away from each other with a huff. Daigo looked at Riku with Riku looking back at him.

"Do those two always fight?" questioned Daigo as he scratched the back of his head.

"I'm afraid so," chuckled Riku with a nervous smile on his face.

"I can not believe that we winded up meeting these weird people," grumbled Shade under his breath as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Daichi's ears twitched when he heard what Shade had said and was about to make a smart mouth remark at the young tiger when he suddenly felt a cold chill pass over his body. Daichi quickly turned around and started looking around the rock formations that surrounded him and the Ten-ryuu group.

"Daichi?" asked Riku with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"It seems like we have some company guys," answered Daichi as he kept looking at his surroundings.

Daichi's eyes soon turned towards one of the boulders which were ten feet away from him. Daichi's emerald green eyes narrowed into slits and he quickly bawled his right hand into a fist.

"Ultimate attack!" he shouted as he raised his fist high up into the air, "Earth claw attack!"

With as much force as he could muster, Daichi slammed his tightly bawled fist down on the ground. A crack suddenly appeared from underneath Daichi's clenched fist as it started making its way towards the boulders. Once the crack hit its make, a barrage of sharp stone needles suddenly flew up from the ground and a shadow quickly jumped out from behind the rocks as it rocketed up into the sky to dodge the sharp needle stones.

"Now I got you!" shouted Daichi as he grabbed his dagger pendent from around his neck as he jumped into the air after the invisible enemy.

The dagger quickly changed into a sword as Daichi leaped towards his target. Metal clashed against metal as two weapons collided with each other. Daichi and the owner of the weapon quickly leaped away from each other as they landed on a separate boulder's as they faced each other.

"I thought I felt something lurking around these parts." Daichi growled as he glared at the person in front of him. "Never thought I see you here, dragon-boy."

The person that Daichi had attacked was none other than Chris, the dragon of the Chi-ryuu. Chris smirked as he glared at Daichi with his spear pointed towards the Byakko.

"You know how it is, Kitty-cat," Chris hissed as his tail whipped around behind him in anticipation. "No matter how much you take us Chi-ryuu down, we'll always keep coming back to take you Ten-ryuu down."

"Hump!" snorted Daichi as he stood glaring at the dragon with distaste. "I like to see you, and your group, try!"

Asahi quickly hid behind her brother Shade for protection while Daigo quickly stood in front of his brother and sister to protect them from Chris.

"Riku!" shouted Kogenta as he recognized the dragon in front of him. "That's the same Shikigami that we've met in that water battle field the other day!"

"What!?" shouted Souma as he looked up the white tiger.

"That Shikigami that Daichi is fighting right now is one of the Chi-ryuu's Shikigami that came into the Fukumaden to try and grab the Toujin-stone." Riku explained as he looked down at the young Chi-ryuu that stood beside him.

"Then we have to help him!" declared Souma as he pulled out his Drive.

He was about to call out his Shikigami, but was suddenly stopped in his tracks when Daichi shouted at him: "Don't interfere, Souma! This is my battle and I'll be the one to defeat this dragon!"

"But…" Souma started as he looked at Daichi in surprise and worry.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine," Daichi reassured without looking at Souma. "I can take out this lizard no problem."

"Oh, we'll just see about that." Chris smirked as he raised his pike a little as he pointed the tip of the blade towards Daichi.

The two beings stood staring at each other for about a minute as the wind blew around them. Daichi and Chris slowly shifted their front foot forward before taking a giant leap towards each other. The battle quickly started as the two beings attacked each other with brut-force as they tried to strike each other down to gain the upper hand. Riku and the others watched the battle from a far distance with aw and worry upon their faces. Shade and Daigo had their mouths wide open as they watched the battle between the tiger and dragon occurring before them. Who knew that Shikigami like them could be as strong as this? Asahi was watching behind her brother's back as she held a look of worry on her face as she watched Daichi battle against the dragon of the Chi-ryuu.

Daichi had slashed his sword down on the pike's handle-bar as he pushed against the weapon with all his might while Chris pushed back with all his strength as he tried to defend himself against his opponent's striking blows. Daichi was baring his fangs as he glared into Chris's eyes and the dragon boy flinched in surprise when he saw the tiger's eyes flash red for a moment before the two of them pushed away from each other. Daichi landed on his feet as he hits the ground and quickly ran towards Chris before the dragon boy had a chance to regain his footing. Chris was caught off guard when Daichi quickly slashed his sword down on him. The dragon barely had time to dodge the attack that was sent at him by the young white tiger. Daichi's sword struck the ground with such force that a few splinters of rock flew up into the air around him. Chris landed on a boulder as he held his weapon out in front of him for defense as he glared at Daichi with a smirk.

"Not bad, Kitty-cat," he praised with a bit of mockery in his voice. "You've gotten stronger since we first met."

Daichi lifted his sword up from the ground as he pointed the tip of his blade towards Chris with his teeth bared in anger: "Cut the chit-chat Dragon-boy, what are you here for anyways!"

"I'm glade you asked," Chris chuckled as he straightened up and pointed the tip of his pike towards the three tiger triplets. "I was given orders to capture and deliver those three tiger's that escaped our Chi-ryuu lab back to our Chi-ryuu leader. And I will not back down until I take them back so that we can reprogram them to obey us. Now, if you'll be as to so kindly in handing them over so that I can get my money from my boss."

Asahi clutched Shade's arm in fear while her two brothers started growling as they glared at Chris with rage and malice within their eyes, but Daichi's eyes were more frightening then the two brothers glares put together when he heard what Chris said. Daichi raised his sword high above his head as a strong wind started to whip around him and his blade.

"I will never hand them over to the likes of you Chi-ryuu!" yelled Daichi as the wind started to whip around him more powerfully as his eyes flashed emerald green.

Chris was quickly taken back by the strong wind that had suddenly appeared around the tiger's body: '_what in the world is going on here!?_'

"ULTIMATE ATTACK!" roared Daichi in a voice that shook the earth beneath Riku and the group's feet before flinging his sword down in a sideways slash: "RAZOR WIND, TIGER CLAWS!"

A huge shock wave blasted around Daichi after he had slashed his sword down wards in front of him and several sharp wind-blades appeared around Daichi before shooting towards Chris. The dragon Chi-ryuu tried to block the wind-blades as they slashed out at him, but there were too many for him to dodge and he winded up having a few scratches on his body. Everyone was shocked at what Daichi just did before them. Daichi had just summoned a new attack on his first try by himself, and Chris was also surprised by how this tiger had handled his attack as if it were a second nature to him. The dragon quickly landed on a cliff that over looked the battle field that he and Daichi were fighting on.

"How can he have learned a new attack in only seconds within this battle?" he questioned with wide eyes. "Us human/Shikigami have to have long term training as we try to learn our attacks without the help of Toujinshi."

Daichi panted as he glared daggers up at Chris while tightening his grip on the handle of his sword: "I will never let you take any more innocent people for your own selfish needs, and I will never let you take Asahi, Shade, or Daigo back to the Chi-ryuu. I'll fight to my very last breath in protecting them…no matter what the cost is."

Shade looked at Daichi with wide eyes. This guy was putting his life on the line in just protecting them from the people who made them? Why would he go to such lengths in protecting them? Kogenta smirked for he was impressed by how much Daichi was getting stronger in protecting the people that he cared about with all of his heart and soul.

Chris glared in anger as he looked down at Daichi who glared right back up at him: "Damn it, you're such an annoying bastard!"

"Takes one to know one," mocked Daichi with a smirk as he brought his sword to the ready. "Now, do you wanna talk? Or fight?"

Chris was on his last nerve as he glared daggers down at the tiger he decided to end it right here and now: "You have been nothing but a thorn in the Chi-ryuu's side for too long Cat-boy; I think its time to end it now!"

Chris raised the blade of his pike up towards the sky and shouted out in a loud voice towards the sky above him: "Ultimate attack, Typhoon Dragon of the Storm!"

Clouds started to form within the sky with thunder crashing against the lighting that flashed above Daichi and the group's heads. A huge twister form around Chris as water started to swirl around it from the clouds up above. Asahi gripped her brother's arm even tighter as she looked up at the clouds that were forming within the sky in fear.

"W-what's going on?" she asked with a shutter.

"I don't know," answered Shade as he glared up at the clouds. "But I don't like it."

Daichi stood in his place as he glared up at the sky with a calm look on his face. The water surged around the tornado until if finally formed a huge water dragon. It roared in anger while it glared down at the young tiger Shikigami in front of him.

"My, my" mocked Daichi with a smirk on his face. "What a fearsome fellow I have here. Too bad that it's nothing compared to my powers."

The dragon roared again as it shot towards Daichi with its watery fangs bared. Daichi only smirked as he slammed his sword down into the ground and clasped hit two hands together as both of his two fingers pointing up towards the sky. The young tiger bowed his head with his smirk disappearing as his face changed to a serious one. The dragon was almost upon Daichi but it was quickly stopped in its tracks as a powerful wind surrounded the young tiger.

"Ultimate attack," murmured Daichi in a quiet voice, "Diving winds of protection."

The wind that surrounded Daichi whipped around faster as it pushed harder against the water dragon with all of its strength. The dragon was quickly destroyed as Chris was suddenly reviled from the tornado of water.

"What!?" shouted Chris in dismay as he looked at Daichi in shock.

Daichi wasted no time as he quickly grabbed his sword by the handle and shot towards Chris with amazing speed. Chris was completely taken off guard as he was suddenly slashed near the mid section of his stomach, but he was lucky for he was protected by his armor. Daichi leaped back with a smirk as Chris fell to the ground in pain. Even though his armor protected him, the dragon of the Chi-ryuu still sustained damage from Daichi's sword that had slashed almost right through his armor.

Daichi landed on the ground ten feet away from Chris as he watched the dragon-boy struggling to get up with his teeth clenched.

"I think you should give up right now," Daichi advised as he glared at the dragon before him. "Or you'll wind up getting killed if we don't stop, and I have no intention of hurting you."

"No!" snarled Chris as he sat up in a sitting position as he started struggling to his feet with the help of his pike. "I won't give up…not until I bring back those Byakko triplets!"

"It's your funeral then," muttered Daichi as he got ready to strike the dragon again to end this battle.

The young tiger was about to attack Chris again when he suddenly felt his tail whipping wildly around behind him. Daichi knew what this meant and quickly looked up towards the sky and saw a body falling towards him with a sharp sword within his claw hands. Daichi quickly jumped away before he was almost sliced in two by the being's sword. Daichi landed ten feet away from the being and smirked.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in," mocked Daichi as he gripped the handle of his sword. "I thought that you would still be in bed after that serious wound that I had given to you since our last battle."

"Sorry to disappoint you young Byakko," growled the being as he slowly started to rise up from the dust that his sword had made when he tried to cut Daichi down to size. "But I'm hard to get rid of."

"That I can see, Taichi of the Chi-ryuu," Daichi chuckled with a smirk as he glared at the being in front of him.

At the mention of his name, the dust cleared to show the large grey-blue Tiger standing in front of Daichi. Taichi didn't look like he was in any condition to fight right now for around his midsection was dressed with some blood staining it.

"Taichi-san," groaned Chris in pain as he saw the grey-blue tiger standing in front of him. "What in the world are you doing here?"

"I have gotten word from the Chi-ryuu clan members that you went into the Fukumaden by yourself to search for the three triplets that have escaped from our lab." Taichi answered as he turned to look at Chris. "But you deliberately disobeyed orders from our leader. You are to never journey alone within the Fukumaden without a partner Chi-ryuu to help you, do you understand?"

"Y-yes," stuttered Chris as he slowly nodded his head.

Taichi soon turned back to Daichi with a glare: "Just be glad that I'm giving you a brake today young cub. Even though you've won this battle the war between the Chi-ryuu and Ten-ryuu are not over. I will destroy you with my sword someday."

"And I'll be waiting for that day," said Daichi with a smirk. "When that time comes, then I'll show you what I'm really made of."

Taichi glared at Daichi before turning away from Daichi and grabbed Chris up by the upper part of his left arm: "Let's go."

A shoji door appeared in front of the Chi-ryuu. It opened up for the tiger and dragon jumped into it. Daichi stood his ground for a moment as he kept glaring at the spot where the shoji had disappeared before him until he suddenly collapsed onto his knees while holding on to the hilt of his sword to keep himself up.

"Daichi!" shouted the group as they ran towards the white tiger.

Riku and the others quickly came running up to Daichi's side as the young tiger panted for breath.

"Daichi, are you okay?" asked Souma in worry.

"Don't worry Souma, I'm fine." Daichi answered with a smile. "I'm just a little tired that's all."

"We better get home." Riku suggested as he slung Daichi's right arm over his shoulder.

"You're right," groaned Daichi in a tired voice. "If we don't then I'll wind up collapsing right here within the Fukumaden."

Daichi's sword changed back into his dagger once again before he hung it over his neck. Riku had trouble in helping Daichi up onto his feet, but Daigo quickly stepped in to help as he slung Daichi's left arm over his shoulders.

"Mind if I help you guys out?" asked Daigo.

"No, the more the merrier," joked Daichi with a tired smile.

Nazuna held up a Toujin-card in front of her as a shoji appeared in front of them.

"Come on gang," said Daichi to the group. "Let's all go home."

And no more words were said within the group as everyone, even the Byakko triplets, walked into the shoji that will lead them back to earth and home.

Ten-ryuu shrine

Amber was sitting on the steps of the Ten-ryuu shrine as she waited for Daichi and the others to come back home. She was thinking and wondering if Daichi was okay until she was brought out of her thoughts as a blue light started shining behind her. Amber quickly stood up from the steps and turned towards the doors of the shrine as they swung open before her. Standing in front of Amber was Daichi, who was leaning on Riku and a gray tiger that she didn't know, walking out into the moonlight.

"Daichi!" she cried as she ran towards him and the group.

"Amber," said Daichi tiredly as he smiled at the little girl that ran up to him.

Amber wrapped her arms around the Daichi's waist as tears started to drip down her face: "Daichi, I was so worried about you. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," answered Daichi as he looked down at Amber. "I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"What happened to you within the Fukumaden? And, who are these three?" Amber asked as she pulled away as she looked at Daigo, Asahi and Shade with a confused look on her face.

"I'll tell you about what happened tomorrow Amber, because I'm really tired right now. And as for these three, let me introduce you to them. The smoky grey tiger is Daigo, the dark grey tiger is Shade, and the clouded blue tiger is Asahi. Byakko triplets, I want you to meet another member of our team, Amber. She was almost a near victim like you three."

Daigo, Shade and Asahi nodded their heads at Amber in greeting and she returned their greeting with a friendly smile. This was another big step for Daichi and the Ten-ryuu as their team grew with new friends to help them along the way. But what he didn't know was that there was an even greater evil at work within the Fukumaden than the Chi-ryuu clan, and he was going to need all the help that he can get from his friends and allies. And even from his inner self that had no knowledge of from the beginning.

To be continued


End file.
